Crest Fallen
by babeycakes09
Summary: The Crest of Love has finally glowed. Birdramon digivolves into her ultimate form, Garudamon. As the Digidestined are escaping Myotismon, Tai and Matt get into another fight. What happens when Sora gets in the middle? What are her and Tai going to do when they are airborne and separated from the group?
1. Falling

**Okay. So this is my first Digimon fic! This will be a Tai and Sora pairing. It is going to take place after Birdramon digivolves into Garudamon when Myotismon attacked the group. No flames. And I'm not sure but this story might have a lemon. Take note that I am bumping up their ages, so the Digidestined are all going to be older. The age ranges are: 14-18. Joe(18) will be the oldest, followed my Matt(17), Tai(17), Sora(17), Mimi(16), Izzy(16), and T.K(14). Since Kari is not a true Digidestined yet, I doubt I'll be adding her in this story. So hopefully, you all will like it! Enjoy(:**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

I watched as this gorgeous, brave, and mighty Digimon floated down to me. Her name was Garudamon, the guardian deity. Her gigantic talons shone a pure yellow with blood red stripes. Her body was lean and muscular, towering over the weakened Myotismon. She had tribal markings on her thighs and forearms. The DigiCode on her shoulder read 'Digital Monster'. She radiated light and new found hope.

She held her hand down, beckoning us to climb on. Myotismon wouldn't stay down for long. "Come on! Everyone on!" Taichi Kamiya called out, pointing to Garudamon. We all call him Tai. Tai is the bearer of the Crest of Courage. His Digimon is Agumon. He is the leader of our group. Besides Biyomon, he was the only one who convinced me that my crest would eventually glow. Until I saw Birdramon digivolve into Garudamon, I almost didn't believe him. He has a kind heart and is full of courage. His decisions may be rash at times, and he may not understand the consequences afterwards, but he does what he can to save his friends from doom. Without Tai, we'd be lost in many ways, and for that, I'm grateful he is part of our group. He is meant to be our leader.

Yamato Ishida grabbed hold of his younger brother, Takeru Takaishi, leading him to Garudamon. Yamato prefers to be called 'Matt' while Takeru likes people to call him 'T.K.' Much easier if you ask me. Matt is the bearer of the Crest of Friendship while T.K. is the bearer of the Crest of Hope. Gabumon is the Digimon that fights alongside of Matt. Gabumon is very comforting towards Matt and I know he would never leave Matt's side. Gabumon is incredibly loyal, which is the kind of friend Matt needs. His parents divorced, splitting him and T.K. up. Matt has never really known loyalty. Patamon is the Digimon that helps defend T.K. in every way possible. When needed most, Patamon would give his all to save his Digidestined partner.

Matt and Tai butt heads quite frequently. Mostly about whose the better leader and a better brother towards T.K. It definitely gets out of hand. The group becomes divided and everything just turns to shit. Joe and T.K. usually take Matt's side while Mimi and Koushiro take Tai's side. I'm always stuck in the middle and I hate it. Both of them expect me to pick a side. Yeah, like it's that easy. Sometimes I agree with what both of them are saying and sometimes more than the other but.. I can't bring myself to choose between the two.

"Palmon! Ohh no! I chipped a nail!" Mimi Tachikawa yelled to her Digimon, Palmon. Mimi was the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity. She was without a doubt, my best friend in this group. Seeing as we are the only girls. I can relate to her far more than anyone else. In a way, she keeps me sane with her ditzy and 'girly girl' personality. She often comments on my fashion style and how its a bit 'tom boy-ish'. I can tell you one thing, the Crest of Sincerity matches her perfectly. I don't think Mimi has told a lie her whole life. When she isn't with me, she spends most of her time with Koushiro Izumi.

Koushiro Izumi is the smarted 16 year old I've ever met. We all call him Izzy. It's got that ring to it and it suits him just fine. His partner is Tentomon. Tentomon is probably almost as smart as Izzy. He tells us everything about each new Digimon we meet. Izzy is the bearer of the Crest of Knowledge. Hell, saying that crest doesn't belong to Izzy, is like saying unicorns exist. Kind of ironic.. isn't it? Here we are in the Digital World, a place we didn't even know existed until that day at camp, getting attacked by a giant Digimon the looks like Dracula. That's a little scary.

"My glasses!" Joe Kido was on the ground frantically searching for his glasses. Ohh Joe. He was like the doctor of the group and he was definitely the second smartest person in the Digidestined group. Most people don't realize that. Izzy may be the computer expert, but Joe has his way with medicine and astronomy. If you get hurt, he's the man to go to. I remember when we first got here. He tried using his knowledge of astronomy to try and figure out where we were. Joe is the bearer of the Crest of Reliability. Gomamon is his partner Digimon. Gomamon has a way of helping Joe lightening up. He often teases Joe of his 'stick in the mud' nature. But hey, you need a friend, someone to rely on? Joe is the friend to look for. _  
_

"Sora!" I heard Tai call. By the way, I'm Sora Takenouchi. I bear the Crest of Love. Until now.. I never really knew what love was about. It's funny how I would get this crest bestowed upon me. It was hard to think it would glow. Or even believe it would. I'm bad with expressing my feelings. I keep them bottled up. I don't want to let people in. It just leads to being hurt. But enough of me.

I looked over. Everyone had boarded on Garudamon and they were waiting for me. I glanced back at our make shift campsite. We had barely gotten any sleep when DemiDevimon came and tried to drug us all. He got to Biyomon first. She wanted to fight.. but I wouldn't let her. I thought she was going to hurt herself when she digivolved into Birdramon. And then she was hit by Myotismon's Crimson Lightning attack. I had to run to her. That's when I got a small taste of love. And then my crest shone. She digivolved into Garudamon, the most beautiful Digimon I've seen. I could hear Myotismon roar with anger. Which reminds me, I have to go.

"Come, Sora!" Garudamon's voice bellowed. Her words were mighty and confident. I ran to her, where my friends awaited. Matt took hold of my hand and pulled me up onto Garudamon. She flapped her enormous wings, lifting us into the star stricken night. The cold night breeze blew against my face. I grabbed my arms, roughly running my hands up and down, trying to get some warmth in them.

It just didn't make sense. The days were scorching hot, while the nights could give you pneumonia. Mimi often complains. "Ohh, the wind is ruining my hair!" She yelled frantically. I chuckled to myself. Everyone walked to their own area between Garudamon's two hands. They were no doubt exhausted. We've been on the run lately. No time for resting.

I walked closer to Garudamon's chest. "Garudamon, I'm sorry for holding you back. I just didn't want you to get hurt." I said quietly, stroking her feathers. They were blood red, and plush. Her long sandy-yellow hair was tied in red coils. They reached to her chest.

"Sora, your love helped me digivolve. Without you, I couldn't have done it." Her voice echoed. I nodded and stroked her feathers one last time. I could hear arguing arising between Matt and Tai behind me. I sighed. Could they stop fighting for one night? Just once so the rest of us could get some rest. I turned and looked aver at them. Tai, Mimi and Izzy stood on the right hand. Matt, Joe and T.K. stood on the left.

"If we had set up camp where I said, we wouldn't have gotten attacked!" Matt yelled towards Tai. His fists were balled. Tai stood in front of him, arms crossed. He looked more annoyed than angry.

"It wasn't my fault Matt. DemiDevimon would have attacked us anywhere. He tracked us down before. We didn't even realize he was doing it. Sora is a witness to that. It's better that we were attacked. Now we know what we are up against. Running and hiding isn't going to work. We have to stand and fight!" Tai countered, raising his voice at the last part. Tai had a point. DemiDevimon was able to track down each of the Digidestined. He would have followed us anywhere. It wouldn't have mattered. We were supposed to meet Myotismon tonight.

"We could have gotten away without fighting! Then the Digimon wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Matt yelled furiously. Gabumon had taken quite a beating. But so did the other Digimon.

I decided now would be the time to step in between them. I jogged over to them. I stood between both of them, holding my hands out. "Stop fighting. Can't you see that we are choosing sides? We have to stick together and be mature about this." I turned towards Matt. "If we hadn't been attacked by Myotismon, Birdramon wouldn't have digivolved into Garudamon. My crest wouldn't have glowed. But besides that fact, DemiDevimon would have followed us anywhere we went. It was inevitable. Tai's right. We have to make a plan and fight back." I said firmly. He just looked even angrier than before.

"Sora! You always take his side!" He yelled in my face. I had to keep my cool. I couldn't explode.

"I'm not taking anyone's side Matt, I'm being realistic. When do I ever take sides? You both know I don't." I glanced at Tai. He was looking at the floor. I'd known Tai my whole life. We used to do everything together. Of course, with time, we grew apart. But never fully. He was still my best guy friend. In a way.. I've always had mixed feelings towards Tai. Even towards Matt. But now isn't the time for that. Now is the time for keeping these two from fighting.

"Matt, she is right. Listen to her if you won't listen to Tai." Joe spoke up. I nodded my head towards him. I was going to need all the help I could get. Matt didn't seem in the mood to admit he was wrong. Joe walked over to Tai's side.

I could see the anger in Matt's eyes. He had the Crest of Friendship for the gods' sake. Sometimes I wondered how that fit his personality. It must be buried deep within him. He's got to be hiding it. I know it's somewhere in his heart. He just has to find it. "Matt. Just listen to reason. Tai is right on this one. Just accept it." I whispered, taking a step closer. His knuckles turned a ghostly white.

Matt growled quietly. "Sora is right. Just relax Matt." Tai said calmly.

"No! Gabumon is hurt because of you. All of our Digimon are!" He yelled in Tai's direction.

"Matt! The Digimon are fine. They all took a beating but it's fine now." I said calmly. He glared at me.

"Of course your Digimon is fine. You held her back! If you hadn't maybe Biyomon could have helped the other Digimon. But no, you had to be selfish." Matt spat. I took a step back. Was I really being selfish? I just didn't want Biyomon to get hurt more than she already was..

"What is your deal!? Without Garudamon, we wouldn't have gotten out of there alive!" Tai yelled. Matt started walking towards Tai. I stood in front of Tai, hoping he would stop. Matt grabbed my arm forcefully and shoved me out of the way. I rolled dangerously close to the edge of Garudamon's hand. My feet slipped off the edge and I dangled from my arms. Tai tried running to me but Matt tackled him to the ground. Joe and Mimi ran to me. They both pulled me back to safety. Relief washed over me. That was too close.

Tai threw Matt off him. He ran to me. "Sora, are you okay?" He asked, cradling my cheeks in his palms. I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks. My knees went weak. He genuinely cared about my safety. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. He realized what he was doing and quickly removed his hands from my face. There was a cold spot remaining where his warm palm once was. I lightly brushed it with my fingertips and the corner of my lips tugged up, forming a small smile.

I looked behind Tai. Matt was charging again. Joe and Izzy tried holding him back but he broke loose. "Tai!" I warned. He turned but it was too late. Matt kicked him square in the stomach. Tai collided with me. I grabbed hold of his waist. I could feel my stomach drop as we were free falling. Everything was happening so fast. I could hear my and Tai's name being called from up above, I just couldn't process who it was coming from.

My hands slipped from Tai's waist. We drifted apart, as the bitter cold air nipped at my skin. I took another look at the sky. The sun was slowly rising, creating a cream orange color on the horizon. I looked one last look at Tai. He stared into the sky. His soft, chocolate-like locks flowed in the rushing wind. His eyes were wide open. Like it was a rush. I shut my eyes tight. If I were to look at anything for the last time, I'm kind of glad it was him..

**Alright. Good? Bad? Suggestions? Review please. And sorry if this was a boring chapter, it was more of an introductory chapter. I wanted to create an understanding level of who was who and let you get a gist of their personality. So hopefully you liked it and stay tuned! -A**


	2. Kinda Awkward

I slowly opened my eyes. Wintergreen leaves clouded my vision. There was a pressure in my stomach. I slowly inched my head down, trying to figure out what was supporting my body. I lay on a branch. But maybe not for long. I had to figure out how to get out of this tree before this branch gives way. With swift movements, I quickly scooted myself towards the base of the branch. I hugged the middle of the tree tightly. Loose leaves fell to the ground. It was probably a 2 story fall. This is going to be more difficult than I thought.

The bushes near the tree rustled. I could hear twigs crunching. I froze completely, not wanting whatever was about to show itself to discover me. The rustling grew louder. I could feel beads of sweat roll down the side of my face. My heart was beating fast. The creature was almost at the tree. It stopped at the base. I caught a glimpse of brown spiked hair. A blue headband and big goofy goggles. "Sora?" It was Tai. I let out a sigh of relief. I felt a snapping vibration under my ass. Before I could even react, the branch I was sitting on snapped in half, sending me flying backwards.

Branches cracked against my weight as I hurdled towards the ground. Within seconds, I felt my back collide with the ground. Every ounce of air in my lungs was knocked out of me from the impact. I tried to relax my body, breathing in and out deeply. Soon I was able to breathe again. Tai ran to my side. He hovered over me. His face was filled with concern. My cheeks burned red and it wasn't just because of the intense heat. I sat up slowly, breaking eye contact.

I felt an aching pressure in my thigh. I looked down to inspect it. A small twig had been lodged in it. I growled slightly. This is going to hurt like hell. I quickly yanked it out of my skin. The adrenaline that was coursing through my body dulled the pain slightly. "Sora, are you okay?" Tai asked putting his hand on my shoulder. It was a kind gesture but it made me feel uncomfortable. Like it probably mean't more to me than it did him. I nonchalantly slid his hand off and stood up, keeping some pressure off my thigh.

"I'm fine. What about you? Your arm.." He had a bloody gash on his right arm. It oozed fresh blood and could get easily infected. "And your face, scary." I said with a grin. It was fun to tease him. After all, we are best friends.

Tai exaggerated a scoff. "Well your face isn't much better, smart-ass." He laughed. I playfully punched him in the arm. He grunted and grabbed his arm. I realized what I had just done and covered my mouth.

"Tai! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I questioned. He gave me a half smile.

"I'll be fine." I lightly grabbed his arm to examine it. If it wasn't covered soon, it could get infected. And with no hospital around here, that could be very bad. I ripped a piece of my shirt off. It exposed only a little bit of my stomach. I wrapped it around Tai's gash.

"This will hurt." I said. I didn't even give him time to answer. I tightened the wrap around his gash and tied it in a double knot.

"Holy shit! Great warning Sora!" He yelled. I inspected my makeshift bandage.

"It will do until we find the others. Maybe Joe will have extra medical supplies." I said plainly, ignoring his previous comment. "So which way to you think they fell?"

"Fell?" Tai question with a confused look.

"Well, Garudamon wouldn't have been able to stay digivolved in her ultimate level if the crest or I weren't there. That means that when she was de-digivolving back into Yokomon, everyone was falling. Except for maybe T.K. and Izzy. Patamon and Tentomon would have kept them in the air. But that is besides the fact. We need to figure out which way they landed." I searched the sky, trying to identify any signs as to were everyone landed. It was going to be difficult figuring it out.

"They landed over there." Tai said pointing towards the mountains. I looked at him like he had two heads.

"And how the hell, may I ask, did you figure that out?" I asked crossing my arms. There was no way he could know they were over there.

"Well last night, we were headed in that direction. It could have been a while before Garudamon began to de-digivolve. That means they were falling in that direction. Besides, if I know Matt, like I do, he'll want to head somewhere secure. He knows we will be able to find our way to them." He said coolly.

In a way it did make sense. Tai knew Matt more than his own father did. They were great friends but.. ever since we got to the Digital World, all they have been doing is arguing. "Okay, lead the way." I held my hand out, beckoning him to go ahead.

His hand twitched, as he stared at mine. He quickly glanced at me but walked in front, leaving me to my thoughts. It was awfully strange. Was he contemplating on whether or not to hold my hand? Did he think I wanted him to hold my hand? Wait, if he thought I wanted him to hold my hand, then he just rejected me! But why do I even care? It's not like I like him in that way. Right? No, I know I don't and he obviously doesn't. I'm so confused. I could feel my cheeks heat up with anger. Why Taichi Kamiya?! Why are you so difficult?

I noticed he was staring at me. "Well?" He asked with an eyebrow up. I had completely blocked him out and didn't hear a single word he said.

"..What?" I asked. He snorted and shook his head. "No, tell me! I wasn't paying attention." I demanded.

"Obviously," He laughed. I dismissed a few rude remarks and let him continue. "I was asking if you were mad at Matt for pushing you." What an odd question. Well.. I guess not. Was I mad at Matt? It was a heat of the moment kind of thing. I did get in his way. But I only wanted the fighting to stop. The group was scared. You could tell. Myotismon's surprise attack had taken its toll on the group. The fighting just made them split apart. But was I mad at him?

Tai could sense my hesitation. "Well.. I'm not particularly mad. More frustrated with his rash and out of place actions. Usually its you acting out of emotions and acting tough. I didn't expect that from Matt. He is usually the calm one. There is definitely something wrong with him. But what about you? He kicked you in the stomach and sent you flying towards the ground?" I said shrugging.

If anyone had the right to be mad at Matt, it was Tai. He had been the main focus of Matt's violence. He seemed to take this into consideration. "Matt and I have gotten into plenty of fights. He's hit me harder and I, him. But he is still my best friend. I can't really be mad at him for being scared for his Digimon. If he needed to take it out on me, then I was fine with it. But it did get out of hand. He not only put me at danger, but he put you in it, too." Tai stopped walking and faced me. I didn't expect him to stop so suddenly. I bumped into his chest, stumbling backwards a bit. He chuckled at my clumsiness. "Were you scared? When we were falling?" he asked quietly, toying with the strap on my hat.

I blushed furiously. It was hard getting words out. "..I- No. No, I wasn't scared. It was a nice view.." I got quieter at the last part, turning my head slightly. All of a sudden, the ground got really interesting. "Were you?" I asked, slightly gazing at him.

He studied me for a moment. "Not particularly scared. Worried. Worried that-" He paused. I looked him in the eye.

"Worried that what, Tai?" I asked softly. He sighed and looked away.

"It' nothing. Forget I said it." He said sternly. He began walking again. "We better find a place to stop before it gets dark. Without our Digimon, we are sitting ducks." He called. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"So confusing.." I mumbled under my breath. I jogged to catch up with him. We walked in silence. The day went on, the sun shone bright and strong. Tai and I were drenched in sweat. It was absolutely disgusting. "Tai, we've been walking for hours. Can we please stop for the night?" I pleaded. It was well into the afternoon by now and I just wanted to rest. He nodded, looking around for some place to rest. He chose a secluded area hidden by trees and bushes.

I slumped down on a rock. My back is killing me and I know I smell terrible. I threw my hat off to the side. It was too hot to be wearing that. Tai passed me. "I'm going to go see if I can find any food. Go try and find- Hey, is that the barrette I got you for your birthday a long time ago? I thought you hated it? You wouldn't talk to me for weeks because of it." Ohh shit. I raised my hand up and covered the barrette.

I looked up at him with a sheepish smile. "Aha.. yea it is. I realized a was being a total bitch and I started wearing it. I forgot to take it out before camp. I didn't wanna loose it so I just put my hat on top of it. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings back then.." I apologized. I had been a bitch to him. When he gave it to me, I thought it was because he didn't like the way I looked. When I got older, I realized he was just being a good friend and he probably had no idea what to get me.

He laughed. "We were like 11. Don't sweat it. Now go and find some water." He walked off. I got up and went in the other direction. So much for stopping for a rest. I walked further. I could see a mist rising from some bushes. I cautiously walked towards it. I pushed the bushes out of my way. My face lit up.

"TAI!" I yelled behind my back. I could hear him running towards me.

"Are you okay!? What happened?" He yelled frantically. When he got to me, he grabbed my hips and spun me towards him, keeping his hands where they were. His fingers brushed the bare skin from where my shirt was ripped. I could feel the heat rushing into my cheeks. I cleared my throat and looked at his hands. He quickly pulled away. "S-sorry. Are you okay."

I smiled wide. "Perfect!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the bushes with me. We stood in front of a hot spring. He loosened his grip on my hand and I got the message. I let my hand drop to my side. He glanced at me but looked back at the water.

"This is great. We can wash our clothes and relax." He smiled. The hot springs had two parts, separated by tall rocks. I walked to one side and Tai the other.

When I knew it was safe to start, I stripped from my clothing. I stepped into the water, gasping at the temperature. Soon I adjusted to it. I submerged the rest of my body. I let the water soak my aching body, although the hotness of the water was stinging my wound. I don't even care. The water feels way to good. The sun was setting. I could see it giving off a hazy orange effect. It will be dark soon. I decided to start washing my clothes, humming quietly as I did so. I quickly washed them and laid them out to dry. Hopefully they would dry quickly.

I thought about everything that had happened today. I wonder what Tai was worried about.. What does he have to be worried about? If any of us make it back home, it'll be him and Matt. Matt will make sure T.K. gets home safely. Tai's family is already safe. Kari, she might be here too.. if she had gone to camp. Who knows?

The cold night breeze bit my bare skin. I looked up at the sky. It was a dark blue. I hadn't even noticed. The water glistened in the moonlight's reflection. It was peaceful. If it were up to me, I wouldn't leave. I felt safe here, comforted. But I have to get back to camp. Tai and I have to find the others soon. Who knows what will happen if we don't. We don't have any Digimon. If Myotismon attacks us again, who knows what he'll do. And if he attacks the others. They'll be down two Digimon. It's just so frustrating.

I slowly got out of the water. The freezing air attacked my naked body. I hadn't exactly thought of how I was going to dry off before I got into my clothes.. Not my best idea. To my 'luck', you could say, the freezing air dried my body almost instantly. Too bad I couldn't feel my hands or toes. I got dressed quickly. I walked around the rocks dividing the two sections. Before I even dared to look, I called out to make sure Tai wasn't still naked. No reply. I looked in the water and he wasn't there.

I started to panic. What if Myotismon got him? Or another Digimon like DemiDevimon?! I ran as fast as I could back to our campsite calling out his name. I was getting insanely worried. What if- My body slammed into something. I tumbled over it.

Tai lay beneath my body. I was straddling him. My breathing heavily. My hands rested on his chest. His face got instantly red. "Tai.." I whispered. He cleared his throat and looked away. I looked down and scrambled off him. My face was incredibly hot. I can't even explain how embarrassed I was. He got up and scratched the back of his head. I stood up and hugged my arms together.

"A-are you okay?" He asked, still looking anywhere but me. I felt terrible. For what reason I don't know. Everything has just been so awkward between us. I don't know why. He's my best friend.

"I'm fine.. We-uhh-should head back to the camp." I said as I walked past him. I could hear his footsteps behind me. When we got back I saw he had started a fire and had berries on two leaves. Great dinner.. But it will suffice.

We both ate in silence. But this time, it was a good silence. I enjoyed his company. When I finished, I laid in the grass, looking at the moon. "Do you miss your mom?" Tai spoke up. I didn't look at him. I kept my eyes trained on the moon. He didn't need to see the pain in them.

"Not really." I lied. "What about your family? Do you miss Kari?" I asked, getting the subject off myself.

"Yea.. a lot, actually. But I'm glad Kari isn't here. I mean, you've seen how Matt has to constantly watch T.K.. I can't afford to watch after Kari like that." There was pain in his voice. I could tell he missed his parents. His little sister. Matt was lucky enough to have T.K. with him. Matt could make sure he was always safe. "But, why don't you miss your mom?" Dammit Tai..

I wasn't sure how to answer the question. I missed my mother but I couldn't bring myself to tell him that. Ever since that day when my soccer team lost because I couldn't help them, I've always had a grudge towards my mother. After the incident with Biyomon, I understood how my mom felt. Yet, the expectations she has for me.. what she wants me to do.. I don't want that. And she can't understand that. She just treats me like I'm still 11. Trying to control my life. I want to be free. In a way, I wasn't completely lying when I said I didn't miss her. But sometimes.. when I'm so confused about everything that's happening.. like right now with me and Tai.. and my crest. I want her guidance. But I know I'll never get that from her. "Sora?" I broke from my thoughts.

"I-" I sighed, "It doesn't really matter. I'll see you in the morning." I said quickly as I turned and rested my hands under my head, trying to provide myself some comfort. He sighed. I could hear him tossing and turning until everything went quiet.

Sometimes.. I wonder how it was possible that this crest, the Crest of Love, was mean't for me.. I have no love.

**Alright! So hopefully you liked the chapter and I'll update soon! Till' next time! (: -A**


	3. A Good Normal

I could hear the crunching of twigs a few feet away form my still body. I turned my head slightly, trying to make sure the movement wasn't noticeable. Tai stood over the extinguished fire. He was piling dirt on top of it, trying to stop the smoke from rising. I rose slowly, wincing at my thigh. I dismissed the pain and sat upright.

The sun hadn't even begun to rise. In the distance, I was only able to make out the black silhouette of the trees and bushes that surrounded us. A heavy fog stayed low to the ground. The air was warm. An amazing improvement from last night. I woke up at least 5 times from the bitter cold. "Come, on. Get ready." Tai said quietly. Why would we be leaving this early? Its going to be hard getting around when we can barely see where we are stepping.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to be walking around when we can't see anything?" I asked quietly. To be quite honest, I didn't want to move yet. If you can't tell, I'm not a morning person. But I guess that doesn't really matter considering the situation we are in.

"It's more dangerous sitting here and not doing anything. We can get a head start. It'll get bright sooner or later. Besides, if I have to deal with this gash any longer, I'm going to punch something." He stated with a small chuckle. I was obviously concerned. A wound like that going untreated isn't good. I crawled over to him and pulled his arm down. He sat down next to me as I knelt and untied my makeshift bandage.

The fabric stuck to his gash. He groaned as I slowly pulled the tainted fabric off of the cut, trying not to re-open it. With barely any success, I examined his wound. The edges had turned a slight green color. Well that's not good. Blood and puss oozed slightly from the middle of the gash. Looking at it made me want to gag, but I showed no emotion. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I began to rise when Tai grabbed hold of my hand. My cheeks warmed up. He stared at me but then cleared his throat.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he let his hand slip from my grip. I stood up the rest of the way. What was I going to get..? Ohh yea.

"I'm going to go wet something so I can stop everything from oozing out of your gash." He blinked a few times, like he was expecting something else. I nodded my head and turned to walk away. "Hey, Sora?" He whispered. I looked at him slightly. "Be careful." I looked in front of me and continued on walking towards the hot spring from before.

Why did everything have to get so weird between us. It was never like this when we were younger. We were always with each other. That started to change around the time I turned 11. It was my fault of course. I pushed him away. For the dumbest reason, I might add. I don't know what I was thinking back then. Things got better after he apologized. It should have been me apologizing. Maybe things would be different now. There wouldn't be this barrier between us. Yes, we are still the best of friends. But I can't help but notice that there is a tension between us. What that tension represents, I'm not sure of yet.

I approached the spring in a short amount of time. I ripped another piece of my shirt off, this time from the side. I didn't need any more of my stomach showing than what already was. I dipped it into the water, letting the steam warm my face.

Something crackled in the bushes. I turned around. Someone was talking. I slowly crept towards the bush, staying close to the ground, hoping the fog would cover my body. I peeked through the leaves. It was DemiDevimon. He was talking to a shit load of Numemon. Their slimy green bodies and bulgy red eyes gave me the creeps. "Two of the Digidestined have been separated from the group. I am going to find the other Digidestined. Find the separated two and bring them to Lord Myotismon!" DemiDevimon squeaked his 'evil' laugh. What a pathetic Digimon. If it weren't for the crowd of Numemon, I probably would have stepped on him.

The Numemon began to disperse. One came right at me. I gasped. And backed away. I quickly ran as quietly as I could back to Tai. We needed to get back to the others today. I approached the campsite rather quickly. Based on the look of Tai's face, he could tell something was wrong.

I slid down next to him. He tried asking me what was wrong but I only told him to shut up and stay still. I quickly wiped away the puss and blood. Tai winced slightly. I tore yet another piece of my shirt off. I quickly wrapped and tied his wound. It wasn't the best but it would have to do.

"Sora, whats going on?" Tai demanded rather loudly. I covered his mouth with my hand. Faint rustling could be heard.

I gave Tai a worried look. "DemiDevimon. He has a bunch of Numemon searching for us. If they find us, they are going to take us to Myotismon. We have to hide." I said quickly. Am I panicking? ..Maybe. We don't have any Digimon to project us. I hate having to rely on something else to protect me. But we have no choice. We are powerless here.

"Climb up that tree now. I'll hide behind the bush." Tai ordered. Is he crazy?

"Tai, that bush is going to hide you very well. Can't you climb up another tree?" I asked, hoping he would see reason. He shook his head. The rustling was louder now. Tai pushed me towards the tree. I looked up and gulped. I don't really like trees anymore due to previous events. But without complaint, I climbed up and sat on a rather sturdy branch. I had a perfect view of Tai and the area surrounding us. About 4 Numemon were coming in our direction. I held out 4 fingers to Tai, keeping him in the loop.

They broke through the bushes, wandering around our campsite. A trail of slime followed their movements. Disgusting. They started to sniff the ground. "Yup, yup, I can smells thems." A smaller Numemon said in a croaked voice.

"Don't leave any stones un turned!" The biggest Numemon commanded. He was obviously the leader of this small group. For some odd reason, the Numemon were checking everything together. Staying in their small pack. It's probably because they aren't strong enough separated. Funny. That's what the Digidestined are going through. Which only shows that we need to get back together soon.

They approached the bush Tai was hiding in. I gasped. I knew what I had to do to keep him hidden. He knew it too. He gave me a stern look, shaking his head silently. I have to. I don't care what he says.

I counted to three in my head. When I got to three, I jumped out of the tree. I landed on the ground hard, knocking the wind out of my lungs. Only this time, I didn't have time to recompose myself, the Numemon were already running- slithering-towards me. I got up, despite the stinging in my thigh, and ran in the other direction.

The sun was only beginning to rise. Not hardly enough to shed any light in the forest. Fog covered the pathway, blocking my view of where my feet were stepping. I could hear the Numemon behind me. I'm surprised they can even see over the fog, they are so short. I quickened my pace, running faster than I ever had. I turned to see if they were still on my tail. I couldn't see anything. I suddenly gasped with surprise. My stomach dropped as I fell to the bottom of a thorn-filled ditch. I groaned quietly, wincing at the thorns poking my body.

I could hear the Numemon approaching. I slid my back against the side of the ditch. "Where to yous think it wents?" One of them asked. Their talking habits were terrible.

"It must have gottens away. We will search for it further down. It can'ts have gottens away that fast!" I heard them sliver away. I breathed a sigh of relief. After a few minutes, I lifted myself out of the ditch. I looked at my aching legs. My pants were practically shorts by now. My legs had bloody scratches everywhere. My adrenaline was still pumping, or else I might actually be in pain.

I stood and started jogging back towards the campsite. My breathing was heavy but I didn't care. I had to find Tai. Suddenly, a body collided with mine. Tai held my shoulders tightly. "Are you a fucking idiot?! Gods! Don't ever do that again! You could have gotten caught! I thought I lost you." He yelled at me, getting quieter at the last sentence. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I could feel my knees get weak at his touch. I slowly wrapped my arms around the small of his back and hugged him back. This felt.. nice.

Almost as soon as he grabbed on, he let go. His cheeks were a light shade of pink against his tan body. "I'm sorry." I said quietly, just in case there were and Numemon around. He nodded his head. "Come on. We have to find the others today. DemiDevimon is trying to find them. If he does before us, they are in trouble." I stated. He nodded in agreement.

We walked quietly for about an hour. The sun had risen into the sky a reasonable amount. The morning fog had faded. Sadly, the heat had set in. In a way I was glad that my jeans ripped. They were too hot anyway. And my shirt was practically a belly shirt by now. Whatever. My shirt was put to good use.

Tai broke the silence. "So last night, why were you running at the camp all freaked out?" It took me a minute to recall the event. My cheeks reddened at the memory of landing on top of Tai.

"You weren't at the springs. I thought something bad happened to you." I stated plainly, even though I was incredibly worried at the time. "Why did you leave so early? You couldn't have been in there for more than a few minutes."

"Well, I only wanted to wash my clothes. And I wanted to get some type of food before you got back. I heard you humming, so I assumed you were good for the time being." He answered. He what!?

"You heard me?!" I asked shocked. Ohhhhhh that's so embarrassing.

"Yea, haha. You seriously need to get your vocal chords checked." He smirked. I stopped walking and gave him a deathly glare. He turned towards me, holding back a laugh.

I walked up to him and punched him in his good arm. "You don't have to be such an ass about it!" I exclaimed as I continued to walk away. He broke into laughter and jogged up to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled my close to him.

"Ohh lighten up, Sor! You know you love me!" He laughed. He didn't show any signs of moving his arm off my shoulders. In all honesty, I didn't want him to. It was nice.

I laughed a bit. "Just don't comment on it again or I might punch you again on you bad arm." I warned. He chuckled softly. I slowly brought my arm to his lower back, unsure of myself. When my arm was in place, I saw the corner of his lips tug up. I smiled to myself. This felt normal. A good normal.

**Alright! So hopefully everyone liked the chapter. Next chapter, they will hopefully meet up with the other Digidestined! Stay tuned and review! -A**


	4. Maybe Even Love Him

Numemon surrounded us. They snarled and licked their lips. Do they seriously think they can eat us? Cause that's the impression I'm getting. Tai's back pressed against mine. My hand tightly gripped the side of his shirt. If it weren't for my pink gloves, you would be able to see my knuckles turning white. We had been on the run most of the morning. Noon wasn't even close to approaching. I was exhausted. I could tell Tai was as well, even if he failed to admit it. I could feel his breathing, heavy and labored against my back. Sweat rolled down the side of my face. "Tai, we have to get out of here. Now." I breathed.

I could hear him growl frustratingly. "I'm working on it!" Well jeez, he didn't have to be so mean. "There are too many! This may be it.." He yelled, getting quieter towards the end. I let go of his shirt. His words were sharp. I stood straighter and turned towards him. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards me. He gave me a confused look.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt, balling it into my fist. He looked frightened. "Dammit Tai. I believe in you! I believe in _us_. You can't give up just because it seems hard now. We can beat these Numemon. We've taken down worse, like Seadramon. Okay, maybe we had Digimon then but there is a reason we were chosen as the Digidestined. You have the Crest of Courage for the gods' sake. Start acting like it. You're the bravest person I know. I know you can do this. You are the Digidestined leader." I said sternly. I wasn't going to let him put himself down. I know he can get though this!

He stared at me, un-moving. I could see the Numemon advancing on us, tightening their circle around us. My hand released his collar. "Tai..." I said in a worried tone, stepping closer to him as I stared at the Numemon, snapping at my feet. One of the Numemon jumped at my leg, his mouth opened, ready to bite. Tai came back to his senses. He kicked the Numemon like it was a soccer ball, sending it flying back into a tree.

He grabbed hold of my hand. "When I say go, we run. Straight through. The mountains are close by. We can make it." He said in my ear, squeezing my hand slightly. I nodded my head. Tai looked off into the distance, his face filled with shock. "Ohh no! It's Myotismon!" He yelled pointing. What!? Myotismon?

The Numemon all turned their heads, searching for their absent leader. "Now!" Tai yelled. We sprinted towards the mountains, stepping on top of the Numemon. It was chaos. Numemon's signature attack would have to be Nume-Sludge, wouldn't it? Poop flied everywhere. It was awful! What kind of attack is that!?

The Digimon snapped at my feet, some actually able to bite my legs. It didn't faze me. I sprinted alongside Tai, letting the wind attack my face. It felt good. For only being early in the morning, the heat was unbearable. My breaths were quick and shallow.

We broke out of the Numemon mob that had surrounded us. There was a dead end in front of us. Tai led the way into the forest, dodging oncoming trees and roots. We came to a fork in the road. It was darker in this section of the forest. The sun couldn't break through the thick barriers of the tree tops. It felt.. evil, like something lurked in the depths, waiting to attack. Something big is going to happen. I can feel it. Whether it's good or bad, I'm not certain.

I looked from left to right. Both ways looked just as dangerous. I pulled Tai with me to the right. We had escaped the Numemon, for the time being. We walked slowly, watching where we stepped. Huge roots stuck out of the ground, just waiting for someone to trip over them.

My hand slipped out of Tai's. He looked at me with a frown. "You're not scared, are you?" He asked, testing me. I smiled. I wasn't scared, and I was proud of that.

"No." I answered quietly. "You shouldn't really talk so loud. There could be a dangerous Digimon nearby. Without our Digimon, we are doomed." I whispered. Tai shrugged his shoulders. "You're scared, aren't you?" I grinned.

"What? Me? Scared? You're crazy." He puffed his chest out. I gave him the 'You're a Damn Liar' look. He chuckled softly. "Okay, I'm freaked out a little. So much for the Crest of Courage, right? But who wouldn't be whe- Sora behind you!" He yelled pointing behind my back. I turned around and felt hands grab my shoulders. "BOO!" I shrieked, quickly spinning around. I knocked whatever grabbed my shoulders to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Tai clutching his stomach in the dirt, laughing his ass off.

"TAICHI KAMIYA! WHAT AN ASSHOLE!" I yelled in his face. I almost peed my damn pants! I crossed my arms and stomped on forward. He jogged up to me.

"Ohh Sora, you know I was just playing." He said putting his hands behind the back of his neck, grinning. What an ass. I'm pretty sure he thought that was real funny.

The forest grew darker, Digimon lurked through the trees. Strange noises sounded around us. The flapping of bat wings sounded above our heads. "T-Tai?" I stuttered. He took my hand gently and turned his head in my direction. "Myotismon likes bats, doesn't he?" Tai gravely nodded his head. Okay, now I'm scared. If Myotismon gets a hold of us, the rest of the Digidestined are doomed. There was an intensifying clutter of noise. It sounded like wings flapping.. I turned my head to look behind us.

Thousands of bats were flying right towards us. "Time to go!" Tai yelled. He pulled me with him, sprinting in the other direction. We raced through the trees, ducking under branches, jumping over overgrown roots. The constant flapping sound grew louder with each second. My breath was short. My lungs burned for oxygen.

"Tai we aren't going to ma- AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the floor caved in under my feet. I accidentally pulled Tai down with me. We slid down the tunneling hole, our screams and yells echoing through the bare space. His arms were tightly wrapped around my waist, keeping us from separating. There was a light approaching us. We launched out of the tunnel. I was breathless as I drifted in mid-air. Tai had released me, lurching to the side. As I fell, I caught a glimpse of a massive castle in the distance. Lightning and thunder crackled around it. Before I could see anything else, my body hit icy water. The water engulfed my body, attacking my skin with its freezing fingers, sucking the warmth out of my body instantly.

I was still for a while, not moving. It was if I was suddenly frozen to the core, unable to will my limbs to move. My lungs screamed for air. I looked into utter darkness, while little air bubbles floated up from my mouth. Something shiny floated into my view. It had a red ruby on it. The present Tai gave me. I hadn't even noticed my hat was at the top of the water, floating around. The barrette slowly moved down, sinking into the water. I reached my hand out and took hold of it. I came to my senses, finally swimming to the top. I broke the water's surface, gasping for air. I grabbed my floating hat and placed it back on my head. Tai swam towards me, shouting my name. I turned and started swimming, tying to meet up with him. "To the bank!" He shouted. We swam together, finally hauling or exhausted bodies onto the sand. My body racked with shivers. I was freezing. After a few minutes of catching our breath, Tai asked, "What took you so long? You were underwater forever, I thought you were drowning." His eyes held worry in them.

I clutched the barrette close to my body. I held it out, opening my hand so he could see. A smile appeared on his face. My cheeks got warmer, suddenly feeling embarrassed. I took my hat off and clipped the accessory in, placing my hat back in its rightful spot. "What do you think of me?" Tai broke in. I choked on my own spit. Why is he asking me that?

I stared at him, not knowing what to say. What do I think of Tai? I don't like him.. right? It would never work. We are too good of friends. Things have been awkward enough between us. Why did you have to go and ask me a thing like that!? Dammit Taichi. He stared at me, his smile turning into a frown, his face getting pink. Was he.. upset? Anxious? Embarrassed for even asking the question? UGH!

But how do I really feel? We've spent all this time together.. and I've noticed things. Was any of that flirting? I'm not sure. Do I like him? I don't know what it is supposed to feel like. I've never known love, or even how to like someone. I have never liked someone. I see no point in it. It just ends up with someone getting hurt. I can't hurt someone like that. I wouldn't want to. I'd rather be miserable than break someone else's heart. I know what it is like to feel broken. My mom.. she never cared about me. I don't know what it is like to be loved. How can I trust someone else with my heart, when I can't even trust myself. But this feeling I get when I'm with Tai.. I think maybe I.. "Tai.. I actually think I'm starting to-"

"SORA! TAI! OVER HERE!" Our heads spun in the direction of the squealing voice. Mimi charged at us. I could see the others behind her. I stood up and waited for her. She tackled me to the ground in a hug. She tried talking to me but her voice was morphed by her sobs. I felt myself tearing up, but blinked the tears away immediately. No one can see me that way. I won't allow it.

Mimi got off me and hugged Tai. I stood up shakily, trying to compose myself, when something else tackled me to the ground. A pink blob with a blue and yellow flower sprouting from the top of her head sat on my chest. A smile spread across my face. "Yokomon!" I hugged her tight to my chest, letting a single tear fall from my eye. No one would notice, hopefully. "I was so worried about you, Yokomon." I whispered.

"Worried about me!? I was worried about you, Sora! I've been lost without your love!" Her high pitched voice squeaked. My smile faded somewhat. What love is she talking about. My heart is about as cold as the water I was just in.

"TAI!" Agumon jumped on Tai, hugging him. Tai laughed and gave him a noggie to the head. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, buddy!" Tai responded happily.

"You guys are okay! That's great!" T.K. cheered. I smiled at his innocence. If only he knew. Mimi, Joe, T.K., and Izzy stood around us. I stood up along with Tai, holding Yokomon close to my chest, not wanting to let her go. We were swarmed with questions, Tai answering most of them thankfully. Matt sat against a tree, Gabumon by his side, patting his back. Was Matt.. crying?

I walked over to him slowly. He didn't budge or even look. I sat down next to him, looking at the utterly dark sky. It could only be mid-afternoon. I wonder why it is so dark and cold.

"Sora.. I-" Matt started.

"Don't even finish Matt. You don't have to apologize. You're already forgiven." I said with a slight smile, still looking at the cloud littered sky. He was silent.

"I have to apologize. I almost got you and Tai killed!" He shouted to himself, gripping his hair tightly. I sighed. He is mean't for the Crest of Friendship. I see it now. I can tell the guilt is killing him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Matt, trust me. Tai and I aren't mad. We understand where you were coming from. You don't have to apologize to me, but it might be smart to talk things out with Tai." I stated. He nodded his head. "Come on over when you're ready." I stood up with Yokomon and walked back to the group.

"... and the next thing we knew, we were launched into that FREEZING lake. And now here you all are!" Tai finished explaining our adventure from the last time we had been together. I smiled at his enthusiasm. He looked at me and his smile got even bigger. I blushed quite a bit.

"Ohh, you two are soaked. We should head over to Gennai's place. And get you two cleaned up!" Izzy said simply. Tai and I gave the group strange looks. Izzy laughed a bit. "Ohh that's right! Well this section of the Digimon world is where Myotismon's castle is. We went inside, trying to go through the gateway to our world where we could find the eighth Digidestined," WHAT? An eighth Digidestined? Izzy continued on. "We got there but a Digimon named Gatomon stopped us. Gennai said we should come to his home, so he can teach us the proper way to open the gate again."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You all were going to go back to Odaiba without us!?" Tai said offended. Izzy sweat dropped.

"You see Tai, its a matter of life or death! If Myotismon gets to the eighth Digidestined before us, then both worlds are doomed." Izzy defended. It was understandable. Tai nodded his head, not fully grasping the urgency of the plan.

Matt walked over. Tai stood taller and all emotion fled his face. Tai would handle this maturely. I have faith in him. Matt would to. I can tell. "Tai, may I speak with you?" Matt asked politely. Tai nodded and gave me a small smile. I returned it. Tai and Matt walked ahead, with their Digimon by their side.

"Well, we should start following them, Matt is headed for Gennai's." Joe said plainly. He didn't seem very excited. As we walked, Mimi filled me in on everything that had happened to them while we were gone. Most of it consisted of being on the run from Myotismon and his henchmen.

"Well enough about all of this evil Digimon talk," she said sighing, "Has Tai admitted his love for you?" She asked boldly. I nearly choked on my own spit, again! I started at her horrified.

"What?" I gasped. Tai doesn't love me! Hell, its hard to believe he would even likes me!

"You didn't know? Oops.. Well its not big secret. It is completely obvious by the way he acts around you. When he is with you, he is a whole new person. I better person. Everyone sees it except you and Tai. Matt knows it, and I think he's jealous." Mimi stated quietly. What? Matt jealous? Why would he be jealous? There is nothing to be jealous of. I don't like Tai. At least.. I don't think I do.

"Ohh Mimi, I'm so confused!" I hide my face in my hands. I guess if I'm going to talk to anyone about boys, it should be Mimi. She is the 'love guru.''

"Tell Dr. Mimi all about it!" I went into detail about the last few days. Everything that had happened between me and Tai. She listened the whole time with no interruptions. Yokomon and Palmon listened intently as well. I guess they might as well know too. When I finished, she looked off into the distance, pondering about something. After a few minutes, I grew worried. "Well?" I asked in a small voice.

"You like him." My face grew warm. No I don't! I don't like Taichi Kamiya. "Maybe even love him." WHAT!?

"Mimi! You're crazy! I don't love him! I don't even like him!" I whisper yelled. I couldn't possibly.. I don't love him.. I don't... Right?

**Alrighty, hopefully everyone liked the chapter! Review with any suggestions you have! (: Till next time! -A**


	5. I'm Falling for Her

**Tai's P.O.V.**

"Tai.. I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am. I nearly killed you and Sora. I was just so frustrated and worried about my Digimon that I completely lost sight of what I was doing." Matt stared hard at the ground. I understand where he is coming from. I've been in the situation many of times. It happens to everyone. Besides, I've done it plenty of times.

"Matt, don't worry. We both forgive you. Just don't do it again, or I might have to kick your ass." I laughed patting him on the back. He smiled slightly. "So how did you everything hold everything up here?" I asked.

"Well, everyone listened without complaint. But we were on the run most of the time. They are all exhausted and scared." He sighed. "What about you and Sora? How'd that go?" He asked cautiously.

I put my hands behind my head and chuckled. "Dude, you aren't going to believe this but.. I think I'm falling for her.. I don't know what it is about her. I think I've always really liked her deep down, but I never took notice to it.. I don't want to lose her." I said quietly. Matt stopped walking. His cheeks were pink and his hands were balled into fists. What's wrong with him? "You okay..?" I stopped walking and turned to him.

Matt glared at me. "I'm perfectly fine." He spat as he walked into my shoulder and continued on towards Gennai's home. What the fuck is his problem? Agumon shrugged his shoulders. Does he.. have feelings for Sora? I hope not. Shit is just going to get more difficult than it already is. She probably doesn't even like me back so why am I worrying?

We continued on our walk. I settled into a steady pace next to Joe. He was educating me on some medical nonsense. I spaced out halfway through. Sora walked in front of us alongside Mimi. I'm actually kinda upset we found the group. I liked it when it was just me and Sora. Yeah, that's awful to say, but hey, I'm a 17 year old guy. Who doesn't like alone time with a girl? There is something about Sora though. I just can't put my finger on it. I've known her pretty much my whole life. I can't imagine the hell I would have gone through without her. Everything she's done for me. I could never repay her. She won't allow it. When I'm with her, I want to show her who I really am. Not some guy who makes rash decisions and gets into things without knowing the consequences. But I know that's how she sees me. I wish it was different. The little things about the way she acts, the was she helps everyone, cares about everyone. She is willing to make herself uncomfortable and miserable to benefit someone else. That's one thing I hate about her. People take advantage of her. She doesn't let anyone in. She's been hurt too many times. I don't want to see her hurting anymore.. I want to take care of her. I want to be the one she comes to when she is hurt, or sad, or even having a bad day. I can make her feel good about herself. I can protect her from harm. I want it to be me and her.

Holy shit... Do I love Sora?

We approached a pink lake. "Well.. Does anyone else think Gennai led us the wrong way?" Joe joked. Gomamon jumped in the lake. He emerged a few seconds later.

"Is anyone up for a swim?" He squeaked.

"NOOO! My hair will get ruined!" Mimi yelled. Palmon patter her leg. Sora laughed and shook her head. Gods... she's so beautiful.. Wait, no. Pay attention Taichi. Damn.. I've got it bad.. Suddenly the lake split apart. there were silver steps leading down into the abyss. We all hesitantly walked down them. Matt walked in the front with Gabumon. He hasn't said a word to anyone ever since I told him about Sora.. This could get bad between us. Joe and Izzy walked side by side with their Digimon, arguing about the constellations, or something like that. Mimi and Sora walked in front of me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. The way her hips curved in the right spots.. her tone stomach and thighs.. and how her ass is just begging to be grabbed..- WOW! I gotta stop before a little friend gets too excited. This is going to be harder than I thought.

My nose collided with a head. I staggered back, tripping on a step. I landed with a bang on my ass. Sora and Mimi giggled as I clutched my nose. "What the hell was that for!?" I yelled. Mimi laughed and ran down the stairs with Palmon by her side. Sora placed Yokomon down and held her hand out to me. I hesitantly grabbed it and she helped me up. I blushed a bit and thanked her. Agumon chuckled behind me. I gave him a glare. I could hear Yokomon giggle. Sora growled. Before I could say anything, they both ran down the stairs, leaving me and Sora to ourselves. This is so awkward..

I had no idea what to say. We kinda just stood there, awkwardly, staring at each other. I cleared my throat and she snapped out of it. "Right.. well we should get back to the others.." She practically whispered. I nodded and we walked side by side. My arm occasionally lightly skimmed hers, leaving goosebumps along the length of my arm. Even the smallest things that happen between us make me go crazy. I can't believe it took me this long to realize how I actually feel about her. I would have never thought I would fall in love with my best friend.. I just hope this doesn't ruin anything between us.

A small hut sat in the middle of a green garden. There was a river running through it. A small bridge connected the two grass areas. Blue, purple, and yellow flowers were scattered around the property. A small old man stood on the bridge, overlooking the grass. "Gennai?" Izzy called.

He turned around with a smile on his face. "Welcome Digidestined! Please, please. Join me for lunch and some tea." Gennai led us into his home. It was very nice for being at the bottom of a lake. I didn't think this was even possible. The water pressure would have crushed this place. But then again, we are in the Digital World, trying to take down a Digimon that makes Count Dracula look like a kids toy. "I've come to an understanding that there has been somewhat of a quarrel between some individuals?" Almost everyone glanced at Matt and I. Sora kept her eyes trained on the floorboards. Gennai continued on, "But the fact is that you all were able to move past it. Now Sora, Tai, if you could come with me, I would be glad to show you where to go to get cleaned up. The rest of you, please, enjoy the food. I'll explain how to re-open the gate later." Tons of homemade food appeared on the table. My stomach growled but I wanted to get cleaned off first. Agumon stared at the food, drool falling from his mouth.

I laughed and patted his head. "You can stay here and eat if you want." He smiled and attacked the food. Sora placed Yokomon on the table and followed Gennai. We walked through winding hallways. Soon we came to a rather large bathroom. There was a double golden sink with an unnecessary large mirror above it. The walls had bright white tiles and the tub looked like a pool.

"I think there should be everything in here for medical and hygienic needs. Hurry before your food gets cold." Gennai smiled before he closed the door.

"Here, let me check your gash." Sora said with a smile. My shirt clung to my skin, making it difficult to move. "Umm can you take off you shirt?" She asked quietly, blushing a bit.

My heart was racing. Weird right? "Asking me to strip? You should at least take me out to dinner first." I joked. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it down next to me on the tiled floor. She gawked at me. I could feel my face getting hot. What do I do when I get nervous? I resort to humor. I placed my hand on my hips. "Gods Sora, my eyes are up here." I said in a girly voice, trying to imitate her.

She looked at me with a smile on her face. "I don't sound like that!" She laughed. Her delicate hands lightly took hold of my arm. She pulled off the makeshift bandage. It stuck to my gash. "I'm going to have to pull it off again.. This might hurt." She gently pulled the shard of shirt away from the cut. Blood and puss oozed from the wound. She looked like she was about to gag but she was able to compose herself.

There was a rather large cabinet hanging on the wall. Sora walked to it and grabbed disinfectant, cotton squares, gauze, and tape. "Joe gave me an hour lecture on how to properly bandage a wound a while back. Who knew I'd actually have to do it." She poured the disinfectant on my gash over the sink. I howled in pain. It stung like a bitch. She just laughed at me. "You're such a baby!" I just mumbled under my breath. She dried the cut and placed a cotton square on it then wrapped it in gauze. Finally, she wrapped some tape around it. "You're all done." I smiled at her.

Her cheeks were a slight pink. The rest of her face was pale. A little too pale.. She usually has a slight tan. "Sora.. are you feeling okay?" I asked carefully, hoping she would bottle up everything. Her smile began to fade away. She turned her head away from me. "Sora you can't keep everything bottled up. I can help you." I pleaded. She smiled a bit.

"It's nothing to big.. It's just my legs kinda hurt. And I think I'm getting a head cold. But really I'm fine." I looked down at her legs. They were covered in cuts and bite marks. There was a shallow hole on her thigh from falling out of the tree. It looked bad. I sighed.

"Gods dammit Sora, you can't keep these things to yourself. You have got to let people in. If no one else, then let me in. I want to help you. I hate seeing you hurt. You're too important." She looked at me with wide eyes. I think I said too much.. I don't want her to catch on about this. "I mean.. the group needs you." Her shoulders slumped down. She looked.. disappointed? "Here let me fix that."

She sat on the sink counter while I bandaged her cuts. I proceeded to pour the disinfectant on her thigh. She squealed and grabbed hold of my shoulder, digging her nails in my skin. "Oww! Yea who's the baby now?" I laughed. She smiled and let me finish bandaging the cuts.

There was a big chest against the side of one of the walls. Sora opened it. Sets of clothes were piled in it. Replicas of what we were wearing at the moment. Everyone's outfit was in there. "I don't know about you, but I'm loving this. Although I think I might cut these into shorts. Its too hot for pants. Sora said grabbing her clothes. I grabbed mine. She walked into the tub and pulled the curtain over, blocking her from my view. I quickly got dressed and waited for her to finish. I heard some ripping sounds and finally she emerged. Her shirt was back to it's normal length and her pants were now shorts. She stepped out and walked to the mirror. I followed her and both of us washed our faces in the sinks. Sora took off her hat and ran her fingers through her still damp hair. She rearranged the barrette in her hair and placed the hat back on. I smiled slightly, knowing she was wearing it, even if it was hidden from everyone.

"Ready to head back?" I asked. She nodded happily and we walked out of the bathroom, finding out way back to the others.

* * *

We had finished our meals a while ago. Everyone had changed and cleaned up a bit. I lay in my sleeping bag next to Agumon. We all were exhausted. The only one who was still up was Izzy. He was off talking about whatever with Gennai. Without him we would be lost. We were all sleeping in a large room with one window in the back of the room. I was closest to it.

Everything was silent. Everyone must be asleep. I heard some rustling. Quiet footsteps could be heard coming my way. I laid still, pretending I was asleep. When everything was quiet, I slightly opened them. Sora stood at the window, looking at the colorful fish swim bye. What better time to talk to her than now?

I got up quietly, not wanting to wake Agumon. She looked at me and smiled. Her soft eyes glowed from the reflecting water. Her hat was off and her hair barely sat on her shoulders in soft waves. She stepped to the side a bit, allowing me to stand next to her. I looked into the lake, watching fishes of all sizes swim around, enjoying life. Sora's barrette shone gold and the ruby glittered in the light. It made her eyes pop. Everything about her made me weak at the knees.

"How are you feeling" I asked, looking into the lake. From the corner of my eye I saw her slightly smile.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you." She blushed.

"You've taken care of me more times than I can even remember. Don't sweat it." I said nonchalantly, trying to hide my emotions. She still looked uneasy. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked concerned. She just sighed.

"Is it bad.. that I don't want to go back?" she whispered. I was taken aback.

"You don't want to see your family? Be at home?" I asked. I couldn't wait to get back home. I could see my parents and Kari. I could relax and not worry about anything! Besides the evil Digimon trying to destroy the human world. but I'd worry about that when the time came.

She gave a slight chuckle. "What family? What home? I have nothing to go back to. Nothing I want to go back to. Here, I feel like I'm needed. Something I don't feel at home. I can help here. I'm feel unwanted back in the human world. I don't want.. ugh." She rested her forehead on her palms. It was a rare sight. I never saw Sora so weak. She was usually the strongest one. She kept us held together. If only she knew how much she did for everyone. If only she knew that if we get out of this alive, how much I want her. How much I need her.

**Alrighty! Thank you 'Japanese Hamm' for the idea of doing this chapter in Tai's P.O.V. I think this shows both sides of the story! Anywho, review with any suggestions and I'll update soon! Till next time (: -A**


	6. Wishful Thinking

**Tai's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the dim light, shining through the reflective water in the window. I went to lift my arm up but it wouldn't budge.I slowly opened my eyes and looked down. Sora's back laid against my chest. My arm draped across her waist, my fingers lightly skimming her bare skin. Her arm held mine to her side, not allowing me to move.

I blushed slightly at the tent forming in my pants. Her hair fell into her face, blocking her eyes. She was so beautiful and so sexy. I hestantily pulled my hand out from under her arm. She stirred slightly. I brushed the hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. A small moan escaped her soft, plump lips. Her eyes opened slightly. I pulled my arm away from her face. She turned into my chest, lightly sliding her hand under my arm, latching onto my waist.

My heart thumped in my chest. I could barely breathe. I've never actually felt this feeling. But being here, right now, with Sora clenching onto my body, I now know what love feels like. Just being in her presence can so easily distract me. Her sweet smell calms my mind and relaxes my body. Cherry Blossoms. That's what the smell is. It reminds me of when we were kids. We would go to the park and she would pluck the blossoms from the tree then decorate her hair with them. Sometimes, I even let her place a few in my hair so we could match. We would lay side by side, enjoying each others company. On sunny days, I would play soccer with her until the sun went down. She would walk me home. Funny right? I should have been the one walking her home. But she didnt care. She insisted that she would walk me home because going to her house was a burden on me.

But I don't think that was the real reason. I think she wanted to stay away from her mother for as long as possible. All her life, she has been distancing herself from anyone who could love her. Including me. The only one she's let in is Biyomon. I can't figure out why. She has so much promise and a great future ahead of her, regardless of what her mom wants. I don't understand why she can't get that through her stubborn mind.

Her lips moved slightly. It took me a minute before I could register her mumbling. "..Tai.." My eyes widened. She was mumbling my name.. why? Is she dreaming about me? "Tai.. you don't.." I don't what ? I hope she keeps talking. I want to know what she's trying to say. "Understand.." I don' underdtand what? She had a pained look on her face. A small tear slipped from her eye. What is she dreaming about?

Her eyes opened. I lay frozen, looking her straight in the eyes. Her cheeks grew a slight red. I could tell she was shocked. She probably doesn't remember how she ended up laying with me. It's definetely not something I'll forget. We had talked all night. I tried reassuring her that her mother would understand and that people do love and need her. But I didn't admit my feelings. Not yet. Not here. Soon she grew really tired. Everyone was already asleep and Izzy had returned, half concious. I held her bridal style, about to walk her to her sleeping bag. She asked me if she could just stay with me. So I laid her down next to me. I kept control of the strong urge to just have my way with her. It was nice enough to just be near her. I couldn't ask for anything better.

Sora slowly pulled he hand from my waist, her eyes never leaving mine. "I'm.. sorry." She whispered as she got up, walking back to her spot in the room. My stomach dropped. What did I do? Did I upset her? Make her uncomfortable? Probably..Gods, why do I fuck everything up?

Gennai burst through the door, everyone else jolting awake. "Well Digidestined! I hope you all are excited to go home ! Now Izzy, here are the cards you will need to get throught the gate. Putting them in correctly will get you back to Odaiba. Messing up could send you to a diffrent world. So please, be careful. If you can't get back to your time to stop Myotismon, your world and the Digital World are doomed." Izzy took the cards from Gennai, utterly confused.

"But Gennai, you haven't told us how we can get the correct pattern." I said standing up. Izzy smiled.

"I think I might be able to figure it out when we get there."

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

The walk from Gennai's under water house to Myotismon's castle was lengthy. The entire time we walked, Yokomon was pestering me with questions about last night. To my knowledge, she is the only one who knows about me sleeping with Tai.. and I hope it stays that way. I don't need this getting out. But I have to admit., liked being there with him. Just feeling safe in his arms. Just feeling safe, for the matter. But.. no one can know that. No one can know how easily I'm broken. I can't take another let down from someone I care about. And if building a wall around myself is the only way, so be it.

By the time my feet were aching, we had finally reached the castle. During that time, I had given Mimi about three piggy-back rides. I couldn't take anymore of her complaining.

Finding our way back into the castle was easy enough. Finally, we were at the gate. Izzy laid out the cards on the floor. Noone said anything. I looked around. There was fear in everone's eyes. Tai was the one to break the silence. "We need to think of a plan." He stated. All eyes went to him.

"Tai, we need a leader. I think all of us here know you're the man for the job." Joe smiled. Across the group, everyone nodded their head. All but Matt. Now wasn't the time for another argument between the two.

"Joe is right, Tai. You should be our leader. We all know you have it in you." I said as I glanced at Matt. "We need you to make the decision on which card is the fake. We need you to get us home. I know you can do this." Tai smiled. There were more nods and 'mhmm's coming from the group. Tai blushed.

"If that's the case, Izzy, I think you're the man to figure this out." Tai said clapping Izzy on the back. He looked astonished.

"M-Me? You want me to figure this out? What if I mess up? " He asked uncertainly. Mimi walked over him and grabbed his hands.

"Now you listen to me Izzy. No one is going to blame you if you accidentely mess up. You are the only one of us who actually has a chance to get the pattern right. We have faith in you." Mimi gave him a small kiss on the cheek. His cheeks instantly grew pink. His chest puffed out a bit and he balled his fists.

"I'll do it !" He exclaimed. I chuckled softly. Who knew?

"Enough of the mushy stuff. We've got company!" Matt yelled. A Dokugumon crawled down the stairway. It's body was slimy and covered in prickily hair. Mimi let out a gods awful scream. A cold shiver went up my spine. This could get bad..

Izzy quickly laid out all the cards, rambling to himself about vaccine Digimon or something like that. Dokugumon let out webs upon webs. They filled the room, trapping Matt and Mimi. I was able to dodge the webs that flew towards me along with Tai. Small spider Digimon crawled out from under Dokugumon's body. They scattrred through the room. Some went straight for Matt and Mimi. "Gabumon!" A blue light shone from Matt's neck. White specks floated around Gabumon. In a flash of light , he had Digivolved into Garurumon.

An icy blue light shone around him again. Armor covered his shoulder as he rose to two paws. "Garurumon digivolve to... Weregarurumon!" He let out a long powerful howl. Weregarurumon sliced throught the webs holding Matt and Mimi. Relief washed over me as Weregarurumon attacked Dokugumon. Izzy was still trying to figure out what the symbols mean't on the pedestal.

"Sora look out!" Yokomon yelled. I turned around to see about five spider digimon flying towards my body. I gasped and stumbled backwards. In a last attempt to save myself, I shielded my face. "Yokomon digivolve to..." A white light surrounded Yokomon's small body. "Biyomon!" She flew past me towards the Digimon. "Spiral Twister!" A green flame swirled out of her mouth at the spiders. They decintegrated in seconds. My body relaxed somewhat. Biyomon flew to me. "Are you hurt Sora?" She asked in a worried tone. I patted her head and shook mine.

"Tai! You have to choose!" Izzy was able to figure out the pattern. Now Tai needed to choose the fake card. Weregarurumon was thrown into the wall. The ceiling began to crumble. I looked up and saw a huge chunk hurling towards T.K. I sprinted to him. I tackled him to the side just as the wall hit the floor where he was standing. I spun us over so when we landed on the ground, my back was the only thing colliding with it. I don't want T.K. to hurt himself. My back slammed into the cold dirt. I felt my head smack the ground, making everything turn into twos.

"T.K.!" Matt yelled from across the room.

T.K. quickly hopped off me. "I'm fine Matt !" He yelled back. "Sora, are you okay?" He asked, guilt filling his eyes. I smiled slightly, holding my tears back. Fighting the pain coursing through every inch of my body.

"I'm fine buddy. Don't worry about me." I was able to choke out. I stood up shakily, Biyomon running to my dide. Tai yelled. I looked at him. He slammed a card into the last slot. The gateway began to open slowly, a white light shinning through.

"Everyone! Time to go!" Joe yelled as Gomamon had finished defeating some spiders. Mimi was the first to run throught the portal, followed by Palmon. Izzy, Joe, Tentomon, and Gomamon were next. I nudged T.K. in front of me. He sprinted along with Patomon through the portal. Matt was a few feet away from the fighting Weregarurumon. Tai ran to me. "Matt! Let's go!" He yelled. Tai held onto my hand and pulled me with him. Biyomon and Agumon ran behind us. I leapt through the portal, clenching to Tai, allowing the light to engulf my body. Everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the burning light of the sun. My body slightly rose and fell. I looked down. Tai lay underneath my body, breathing slowly. This reminds me of when I landed on him before.. I held his cheek in the palm of my hand. "Tai..?" He opened his eyes and smiled up at me. I blushed slightly, pulling my hand away. I stood up shakily. My head pounded. I looked at our surroundings. We were back at camp.. Tai and Izzy did it! "Tai... y

ou did it !" I exclaimed as I pulled him up. My arms instantly wrapped around his neck. I felt his hands touch the small of my back.

This.. it feels natural.. like it is supposed to be this way. I can't feel safer than I do right now. In Tai's arms. It feels like I'm mean't to be here. I can't help but think this could be something real. Something worth fighting for. But of course, thats just wishful thinking . But why would I even want that..? I'm supposed to be distancing myself from him. From everyone. I won't let anyone in. I ref

use to fall in love. I refuse to lose another person I care deeply about. I refuse to have Tai be the one I lose. Anyone but him. I don't know why but, I feel like he is the only thing that matters in my life anymore. But I know it can't be that way. It can't be that way with anyone. No matter how much I want to belive and hope that it can. It will never work out with me.

**Alrighty, two things. 1)I apologize for the late update. Ive been super busy with everyting 2) I apologize for any weird typos. Im typing the story from my phone and its actually really difficult so bear with me. Till next time. -A**


	7. Safe in His Arms

I suddenly felt dizzy and light headed. I pushed myself away from Tai's arms, stumbling a bit as I did so. I held my head, cringing at the pain. Tai looked at me with a confused look. My hand pulled away from the back of my head. Blood stained my dark pink gloves. I let a slight grunt, barely audible "Sora.. what's wrong ?" Tai's voice was quiet. I quickly pulled my glove off my hand and stuffed it in my back pocket. I put on a fake smile.

"Ohh, it's nothing!" I said a bit to cheerfully. I could tell he knew something was up. He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly cut him off. "Where do you think the others are?" He just sighed and looked around. The trees still had fresh snow on them. Resting as a chilly white blanket, laying untouched. It was a beautiful sight. Especially in the middle of the Summer. Tai looked towards the treeline, squinting. The others were walking towards us. None of the Digimon were in sight.

Mimi and T.K. caught sight of us. She jumped up and down, waving her hands in the air. "Heyyy ! We made it !" She called. Joe and Izzy jogged to catch up with her and T.K. Matt fell behind in the line. What is his deal? Mimi barged into me, squeezing my arms tightly. When she let go, she gave me a toothy smile, which I returned. She is such a dork. She turned to Tai. "Excellent job! You got us back home!" Tai blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He doesn't take compliments well. He never has, even as a child. We have that in common.

"Well shucks, Mimi.. Thanks but I think this goes to Izzy. He figured it all out. Without him, we'd still be in the Digital World." Tai clapped Izzy on the shoulder. Izzy grew pink in the face. He smiled and thanked Tai for the compliment. It was true. Without Izzy, we would have never gotten out of there. Then the world definitely would have been screwed. "So.. does anyone know where the Digimon are?"

"Tai!" Agumon and the other Digimon walked out of the trees. They held piles of berries on leaves. My stomach suddenly growled, just noticing that I was starving. "Tai! We went and got food while you all were sleeping." He nudged Tai with his elbow. He must have been reffering to me laying on top of Tai this morning. I blushed furiously. Tai whacked Agumon upside the head. Biyomon giggled but I quickly silenced her with a glare. Everyone stared at us confused. I could hear Matt scoff from the back of the group.

"Can we just go find the others? I want to go home." Matt grumbled. I am tired of his attitude. When everyone had made their way towards the cabins, I stopped Matt with Biyomon by my side. "What do you want?" He spat. Okay, now I'm thoroughly annoyed.

"I want to know what the fuck your problem is. Everyone else is happy, and here you are, spoiling everyone's mood. We just got back home. We are safe for a while. Can you at least pretend to be happy?" I barked. There is no way I am taking his bullshit. Not now. He glared at me. Tsunomon sat quietly in Matt's arms.

"What? I'm sorry I'm not perfect like Tai. I'm sorry I don't meet your expectations as a person." He scoffed, trying to walk by me. Who the hell does he think he is, talking to me like this? Cause I'm sure as hell not going to take it.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean, Matt?" I growled, pulling his arm back to he was in front of me again. "This has nothing to do with Tai. Or me for that matter. This has to do with you keeping a level head and being mentally prepared for anything. T.K. looks up to you. So do the others. They are counting on you and Tai to lead them through this. So stop sulking and start acting like a leader. Because that's what you have to be." I stated sternly. Matt grumbled something under his breath as he walked past me, bumping into my shoulder rather harshly. Very unnecessary of you ask me.

"Don't worry, Sora. Matt will come around." Biyomon chipped in. I let out a heavy sigh. My head was pounding and seeing straight was getting more complicated. "Sora.. are you sure you're okay? You look paler than usual.." I gulped. I don't need anyone to know. Its probably not even that bad. What's there to worry about?

I walked towards the cabins, listening to Biyomon babble about the differences in our world. As we approached the cabins, I saw Tai arguing with Mr. Fujiyama. By this time, Joe had interjected. "Mr. Fujiyama, being as I am the oldest, I can assure you that I will make sure everyone will get home safely." Mr. Fujiyama looked skeptical, but soon nodded his head. Joe sighed with relief.

"Nice goin', Joe." Gomamon exclaimed. Joe gasped and quickly slammed Gomamon's mouth shut. Luckily, Mr. Fujiyama hadn't heard him.

"Are you crazy! Stuffed animals aren't supposed to talk. Now shut up and pretend you're a toy." Joe commanded. Gomamon mumbled an apology, confused on why he wasn't allowed to talk. "That goes for all of you." Joe said sternly, pointing to the Digimon. They nodded sadly. They will understand soon enough. We all walked over to the bus where Mr. Fujiyama and all the other kids at camp awaited departure. Mimi ran off yelling at her other friends. If she keeps acting like this, she is going to give something away. She needs to calm down. According to Izzy, its the same day at camp that we left for the Digital World. Because of the sudden snow storm, camp is cancelled. I don't really mind. It was going to be boring anyway.

Palmon looked longingly at Mimi. She looked like she was about to cry. I know how she feels. Loneliness is a powerful emotion. I bent down next to her and patted her shoulder. "I don't get it Sora.. does she not like me.. Did I do something wrong? Why does she ignore me so much.?" Palmon croaked out.

"Ohh Palmon. Don't look at it in that way. Mimi loves you. She just has her own way of showing it. You know she would be lost without you. Now keep your head up and stay happy. Because Mimi loves you. Don't worry about that." I reassured her. She nodded as Mimi walked back to the group.

"C'mon everyone! We are going to Highton View Terrace!" Mimi exclaimed as she picked up Palmon and ran onto the bus. I chuckled silently to myself. T.K. ran by me, carrying Patomon with Matt chasing after him with Tsunomon in his hands. I sighed slightly. Yea, I'm still upset about Matt and my argument. He had no right bringing Tai in this. Even me. This is bigger than all of us. This is about saving the world and a whole bunch more. Why can't he get that through his head?

"Sora! Are you coming, or what?!" I looked at the bus. Everyone was already seated and the engine was running. Mimi was hanging out the window, waving her arms.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" I yelled , grabbing on to Biyomon and pulling her with me towards the bus. I walked in and the driver closed the door behind me. As I was walking down the aisle, the driver abruptly pushed the gas pedal. I lost all sense of balance , falling forward. The driver made a turn and the next thing I knew, I was on Tai's lap. My fingers lightly brushed his lips. My other hand rested on his chest. His hand lightly held my back, while the other rested on my bare thighs. I stared into his light, sparkling eyes. He stared straight back. I was lost in his eyes. They held me captive, willing me to stay no matter how much I wanted to look away. My breaths were heavy and uneven. My heart thumped painfully in my chest. I could feel my body grow warm . I felt a tingling in my stomach. It took all my willpower not to push my lips onto his. His face had turned a shade of pink. Tiny sweat beads were present on his forehead. I began noticing every detail on his face. The tiny little freckles that dotted the bridge of his nose. His dark long eyelashes. The hint of green in his light brown eyes. He is... handsome.. very handsome. He is.. perfect...

A bump in the road brought me back to reality. Everyone in the bus was staring at Tai and me. I tore my eyes from Tai's and glanced at the boy next to him. Matt glared daggers at me. I gulped slightly. A hand grabbed my elbow, pulling me away from Tai's arms. Mimi helped me gain my balance. I picked up Biyomon who was smart enough to lay still on the floor, and walked to the back with Mimi. Eyes followed me the entire way. I held Biyomon on my lap, lightly stroking her feathers. Palmon sat on Mimi's lap. Within a few minutes, mindless chatter filled the bus once again. I could feel Mimi's eyes burn into the side of my head. "What?" I spat, annoyed.

She sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I don't get you, Sora. I can't read you anymore. Not like before. Before that night when we met Myotismon, I could always tell how you felt. Now, ever since you and Tai got separated something changed in you. You've gotten better at hidding your thoughts and emotions. How do you do it?" Leave it to Mimi to be completely straight forward.

How do I manage to hide everything. Like right now, I'm hiding the fact that I can barely see straight. I guess growing up, not having a mother to actually talk to.. Not being able to tell her how my day went or how I did during my soccer games. I've been trained to keep everything to myself. Hide what I was really feeling so I wouldn't be questioned. But of course, I can't tell Mimi that. I would never hear the end of how I need to let my emotions out or whatever. "I don't really know.." I mumbled. She studied me for a few moments then turned into the aisle to continue her conversation with her other friends. I hugged Biyomon closer to my body. I leaned my head against the window, looking at the blurry trees. My head pounded. My eyes closed slightly, and before I knew it, I was deep asleep.

* * *

My shoulder was shaken forcefully. I woke up groggily. Matt stood before me. "Get up. It's time go." He said bluntly. He didn't look like a happy camper. Without a word, I stood up with Biyomom in my hands. All of the blood left my head. I felt insanely dizzy and light-headed. I stumbled forward. Matt caught me by my shoulders. His once anger stricken face now showed worry. "Hey, are you okay? You're really pale.."

I pushed his hands away from my shoulders. I don't need his help. "I'm fine." I barked. If he was going to give me attitude, I'd give it right back to him. I pushed through him and walked to the front of the bus with Biyomon in my arms. As I walked I could hear whispers and feel eyes burning into my body. How nosy can you get? The group waited outside of the bus, Digimon in hands. We walked for a while, passing stores we all used to visit. Soon we came to a bridge that over looked the city.

"I haven't been here in years.. Not ever since that supposedly terrorist attack. When that happened, my parents packed up and we left. But I watched the whole thing.. I didn't see bombs.. I saw two Digimon." Joe stated. That's what happened to me. I saw two Digimon that night as well. Everyone nodded their head and agreed that is what happened to them, too. Izzy began talking about how all of this had to be connected. We all weren't chosen as the Digidestined randomly. There was more to it.

Tai stood leaning on the edge of the bride's ledge. I walked over next to him and rested my elbows on the ledge. The wind blew his long, dark brown locks. His eyes sparkled from the sunlight. His tan body glowed. He took in a deep breath and laughed. "Right over there." He pointed to a small park off in the distance. "That's the park we went to everyday after school. Where we spent our childhood.. I miss it.." His voice softened on the last part. I smiled at all the old memories. We did everything at that park. I would pick Cherry Blossoms and stick them in my hair. Then do the same to him. We would lay down side by side, looking at the clouds pass by in the soft summer breeze. Play soccer until we could barely stand on our feet. I realize now.. how much I actually miss it.

The bridge began to rumble. I looked at Tai with worried eyes. He returned the look. "Tai! Sora! We have to get out of here! Mammothmon isn't too happy right now." Izzy yelled. I looked down at the road. Mammothmon was smashing his head against the bridge. Bricks began tumbling to the ground. The ground beneath my feet formed cracks underneath. Before I could move, the bridge crumbled in the spot Tai and I were standing. I tried grabbing onto something. Anything. There was nothing. We were falling again, except a fall from here to cement equals death. I won't scream. I'm not afraid of death. But I am afraid of Tai dying. Or any one else for that matter. But I'm powerless to stop it.

"SORA! Biyomon digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!" I looked past the debris about to fall on top of me and saw Birdramon flying towards Tai and me. She caught me in one foot and Tai in the other. The debris crashed to the ground seconds later, turning to rubble. If Birdramon was a few seconds late, that would have been Tai.. I shook the thought from my head. She gently placed Tai and I on the ground then went after Mammothmon. Tai ran over to me, wrapping his arms around mine. I was too flustered to object. My body trembled. Either from the near death experience, or the fact that I can barely stand up without wanting to collapse.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. I nodded my head, slightly pushing myself away from his arms. He opened his mouth to say something but a pained cry interrupted him. I turned to look at Birdramon. She was blasted backwards, her head frozen in ice.

"Sora..." she croaked painfully. My heart wrenched. She is getting terrible hurt, trying to protect me..

"Ohh.. Birdramon.." I single tear fell from my eye. A dark red glow came from around my neck. I pulled my tag out and held it in my hand. The crest shone a brilliant red. I looked from it to Birdramon. The red glow engulfed her body, turning into a white glow. The same beautiful creature stood before me once the white glow wore off. "Garudamon.." I whispered.

Mammothmon roared in anger. He shot another ice blast at us. Tai and I staggered backwards. The ice approached us. Suddenly, we were knocked down. My head smashed against the floor. Dark engulfed us. I couldn't see anything. My heart raced. All I could hear was Tai's deep breathing, the only thing that kept me together. I felt the area around me. My hand landed on Tai's. I felt him pull his hand away and place it on my waist. He pulled me under him, and shielded my body, just in case. His heart beat was faster than mine. I let my body slightly relax under his. Once again, I felt safe in his arms.

**Alrighty, well hopefully you all liked the chapter! Review and I'll update soon. Till' next time! -A**


	8. The Toll of War

My hand gripped Tai's shirt. There was a loud wind coming from the outside. I opened my eyes to pitch black. Suddenly, I was blinded by the white glow of the sun. Garudamon's hands lifted away from our bodies. I looked past Tai's shoulder to see Garudamon standing tall and strong. "Sora, are you alright?" She bellowed. I nodded my head slowly. I cringed at the terrible pain. Mammothmon roared, causing Garudamon to turn and get ready to attack. She flew towards the evil digimon, punching it across the road.

I turned my head to Tai. Our faces were dangerously close. We shared the same air. He looked at me with concerned eyes. Blood dripped from his hair, rolling down his gravel stained face. I pulled my hand away from his shirt and moved a piece of his hair. There was a deep gash near his temple. It oozed fresh blood that matted his hair to a section of his head. I ignored the throbbing in my head and sat up slowly. I ripped a piece from my shirt, folding it into a square. Tai sat up next to me, staring intently. I moved closer to him, and dabbed at his gash with the cloth. He pulled away slightly, but moved back to his previous position. The cloth absorbed the blood as I held it there. Tai's hand wandered to my neck. He touched the skin lightly. When he pulled away, deep red blood stained the white glove he was wearing. He gave me a questioning look. "I'm fine." I rushed out hoarsely before he could even open his mouth.

"You're lying." He stated sternly. I shot him a glare. "Sora, if you're hurt you have got to tell me gods dammit. Stop keeping that shit to yourself for fucks sake. One of these days, you're going to get hurt too badly and you aren't going to tell anyone. And it will get you killed." He barked. My hand dropped to my side. What he is saying is true. There is no doubt about that. But his words still hurt, even if they were laced with care. I stood up and balled my fists.

"Shut. Up. Forget about it, Tai." I growled. He stood up as well, looking down at me. It seemed as if he had grown a foot taller than me in the past few weeks, but I held my ground. He looked past me. I could hear running footsteps approaching us. I felt arms wrap around my waist. Bright pink gloves reflected the sunlight into my eyes. Mimi. I patted her hands, wanting her to let go but knowing she would stay there for a few more seconds. Joe went straight to Tai, checking his head.

"Are you two alright?!" T.K. exclaimed. I felt his little arms wrap around my waist once Mimi let go. For a 14 year old, he was still pretty small. I turned and knelt next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. Patomon floated next to his head, smiling.

"We are fine buddy. Don't you worry." I said softly. He nodded his head and ran back to his brother. Matt looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. Anger? Jealousy? Worry? I don't know. And quite frankly, I don't care right now.

Mammothmon bellowed in anger. I ran over to a clearing to get a better look. Garudamon had him in her claws, flying high in the sky. She released him and he plummeted to the cement. A loud crash echoed through the empty road. The impact sent a gust of wind and debris my way. I was knocked over slightly but back on my feet in seconds. Garudamon faced down at the limp Digimon below her. Her wings spread apart. "WING BLADE!" She roared. Her body released a dark sihlouette of a black bird. Mammothmon was engulfed by the flames, evaporating on contact. Garudamon began de-digivolving. Yokomon fell from the sky, shouting for help. I sprinted as fast as I could to her. Just as she was about to hit the hard ground, I reached my hands out, pulling her into my grasp. I stumbled over my feet, trying to slow down. But of course, I fell straight to my ass. Yokomon looked up at me and smiled. I wiped some rubble from her cheek. "Ohh, Sora! You helped me digivolve again! I hope you are okay!" Her little voice squeaked.

"I'm fine girl. I'm more worried about you and Ta-" I stopped myself from saying his name. It's true that I care about him. So much. But no one needs to know that. Especially him. She gave me a suspicious look. "...what?" I asked, trying to hide my emotions. She shook her head gravely. I sighed and stood up shakily. Everyone made their way to me.

"Yokomon! That was great!" Palmon complimented. She giggled to herself.

"C'mon guys. Let's go home." Tai said softly.

* * *

The way home was mostly uneventful. Except for the bus ride. Some spoiled rotten kid tried pulling Yokomon out of my hands. She ended up screaming at him so I had to pretend it was me. Humiliating. What a brat.

I walked up the stairs to our small appartment. It was small yet comfy. But it's not what I call home.. Not the least bit. Home is where you go to see loved ones. Where you go when you want to feel safe and needed. Yea, that sure as hell isn't here. I walked to the front door to the smell of flowers. They burned my nose. Distant memories surfaced. Unwanted memories. I looked into the small kitchen that connectedd to the small living room. My mom sat at the couch, watching her most recent soap opera. I slammed the door shut behind me. She didn't even budge. I held Yokomon in my arms, concealing her body from anyone's view.

I walked into my room, closing and locking the door behind. There was a damp draft in the room. I placed Yokomon on my soft light pink bed sheets. Her small pink body blended well with the sheets. She looked just like a plush toy.

I walked over to my cracked window, gazing at the setting sun. The sun set off a creamy orange color. Almost like the color the night Tai and I fell from Garudamon's hands. A warm breeze blew through the crack, lightly flowing through my hair. Birds flew in the sky, dodging clouds. I don't have to worry about them attacking us.. we are in the real world now. There is no threat right now. Well besides the power hungry evil Myotismon who is trying to kill the eighth Digidestined and then the rest of us. Besides that, nahh we are all good.

I sighed to myself, making my way to the bathroom. It's been a long day and I haven't showered in days. It is time to relax, even if it is only for a few minutes. I quickly stripped off my tattered clothing. I looked at my body in the mirror. My stomach had thinned out, leaving it lean and tone along with my arms and thighs. All of those months on the run paid off. Sweat tinted gray from the rubble streaked my legs and shoulders. Bruises formed on my stomach and forearms. My war-torn face had small cuts every which way, all slightly bleeding. Blood slithered down my neck from the back of my head. After removing my dirty hat, I reached my hand to the back of my head and felt under my hair for anything unnatural. I hissed slightly as my finger brushed a large gash. Sweat rolled down my forehead. The feeling was incredibly painful, yet I didn't cry or yelp. There was no reason to. Shit happens. Its over now.

I took a wet cloth and held it to the back of my head, letting myself rest on the toilet seat. My body ached but I took no notice to it. After a few minutes of holding the cloth to my head, I started a bath. Steam filled the room, fogging up the mirror. I removed the cloth and stepped into the steaming hot water. At first, my body burned badly. The burning sensation never really wore off but it soothed my aching muscles. I submergred my head, letting the water soak my tangled hair. All the tension left my body when I resurfaced. But I know all too well that all of that will return soon enough.

All of the tension between Tai and me.. Then the tension between Matt and Tai. It wont end well. Someone is going to get hurt. But there is more important things to worry about. Like the evil Myotismon trying to take over the world. I won't let him get away with it. I will do everything in my power to help save the world and keep my friends safe.

The blaring ring of the telephone made me jump, causing the water to swish back and forth. I know mom won't answer it so I have to . I slowly rose out of the water and wrapped my towel around my body, trying to cover my bruises and cuts. I stomped out of my bathroom, through my bedroom door, and into the kitchen to our small telephone.

"Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking." I answered plainly. There was a slight pause. "..Hello?"

"Sora," It was Matt's voice. "I need to talk to you. Its urgent. Meet me at the city park at 9." There was a click and then silence. I was left with no room to object. I let out a small sigh as I hung up the phone. Stupid jerk.

"Who was that?" I whipped around to see my mom standing with her hands on her hips. It seemed as if she had aged a tremendous amount. I frowned a bit at the sight. I do want to love her.. I just don't know how to.. "Sora!" She shouted slightly.

"It's none of your buisness." I barked. She doesn't need to know every single thing I do. I glanced at the clock. '8:30'. I should start heading over to the park. It will take a while to get there. I pulled my towel trying to hide my body. I walked by my mother. She held her arm out, grabbing my shoulder. I winced as her fingers gripped a bruise. My mom took a closer look at my body.

She looked at me sternly. "Sora, where did these bruises come from? And these cuts?" And now she is angry.. "Sora, are you in an abusive relationship? Is someone hurting you? Are you hurting yourself? What is going on?" Her voice was filled with concern. But it didn't seem that way.. it felt like she was criticizing me once again. Like I would actually let a guy hurt me. I can take care of myself. I tried pulling myself away, walking to my room. Her grip tightened around my bruise covered arm."Sora Takenouchi! Talk to me!" She pleaded.

"It's none of your buisness! Let go of me!" I yelled, pushing her hand away from me. I walked into my room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind me. "I have to get out of here.." I whispered to myself. Yokomon lay on the bed, sound asleep. I don't want to wake her.. I'll let her sleep. I quickly got dressed, throwing on a sports bra, panties, sweatpants and a running jacket.I walked out of my room, glancing around. My mom was no where in sight. I walked out of the front door, closing it quietly behind me.

The sky was near black. Fog misted my view. The air was eerie and damp. I walked with my hands in my pockets towards the park. This isn't going to be fun..

**Alrighty, hopefully you all liked the chapter. Review and Ill update soon. Till next time (: -A**


	9. Run

By 9 o'clock I was sitting on the playground swing, waiting for Matt to show up. Late, how typical. I slowly rocked back and forth, closing my eyes and remembering all of the amazing memories I've had here. Tai would push me on the swing, and I, him. We would play hide and seek with the other kids who went to our elementary school. On warm spring days, I would pick Cherry Blossoms and decorate my hair. Then we would lay side by side, watching the fluffy cream colored clouds glide acroos the baby blue sky. There was no better feeling. When we were so innocent. Never having any responsibilities, or having to worry and stress about school. When we could love everyone, not competing for love that won't be returned to us.. Back when we didn't care about our appearence because people wouldn't judge us for the way we looked, but for our personalities. When a girl could be best friends with a guy, hold his hand, give him hugs and small chasite kisses, and not be deemed as a slut or whore just because she loved her best friend. But things aren't like that anymore. We were so excited to grow up, that we forgot to live our childhood to the fullest. So obssessed with the idea of having our own life and family, that we took what we already had for granted. And when we lose it.. And we've realized our mistakes, but its too late to fix them, too late to do the right thing. And there lies our regret.

I jumped slightly as hands grabbed my shoulders. Brown gloves gripped my shoulders from the corner of my eye. Even though I know it is Matt, my body is still tense. It doesn't feel right, him being here. Why did I even come here.? "Jeez, why so tense?" He asked in a low voice. I shrugged my shoulders. Matt gave me a grave look. "Well, I suppose you are wondering why I called you here." He said with a eyebrow raised.

"I suppose." I said rather plainly. He looked insulted but continued with his explaination.

"Well, I've noticed lately that there has been some uncertainty and tension between you and me." He started. I looked at him, urging him on. He took a deep breath. "Sora.. I like you. A lot. Maybe even love you." Wooow what? Where the hell did that come from? " And I can't help but notice the connection between you and Tai." What connection? There is nothing between Tai and me. What the fuck is Matt talking about? "Sora you don't belong with him. He can't give you what I can. I will give you everything. Protect you from everything. You and I make sense. I won't lose my opportunity to tell you this. Ever since I first met you, I've liked you. And I thought one day, you would like me back. Need me like I need you. Please tell me if thats what you want." He gripped my shoulders tightly by this time, looking into my eyes.

I shook my head slightly. No.. I don't like him like that. It wouldn't work. "Matt.. I'm sorry, but.. I just don't feel that way about you.. I'm not mean't for anyone. I can't love anyone. I never will. I'm sorry thats not what you want to hear but it's the truth." I said quietly. He looked.. angry. He gripped my shoulders even harsher, digging his fingers into multiple bruises. I cringed slightly. "Matt stop, that hurts." He shook his head angrily. The position I am sitting on the swingset allowed little to no movement. And with Matt pushing down on my shoulders, I can't move at all. "Get off me, Matt. I want to go home." I spoke louder.

His eyes were filled with determination. "No. Not until you know what I can do for you." Before I could object, his lips slammed into mine. The force knocked me off the seat of the swing. Matt straddled me and pushed his mouth to mine once more, with equal force. I tried pushing him off but his hands gripped mine above my head. The ground was damp. I couldn't use the soil as an anchor to push away because my feet just sunk in and slipped. Matt's other hand groped my chest. My body flailed, trying to break free of his grasp. His lips parted away from mine. The second I could open my mouth, I let out a scream. Matt's hand covered it quickly. A hot tear slide down my cheek. I don't want this. Not like this. Being forced. Not with Matt either. "Sora, just relax. Its going to be okay." He kissed my neck, removing his hand from my mouth.

I took in a shakey breath. "Matt. Get off me now." I said somewhat sternly. He didn't stop. My body shook but not with fear. With anger. I forced my knee upwards, hitting him straight in his sensitive spot. He yelled in agonizing pain. His body rolled off mine and he lay on the ground, clutching his area. I took this as my chance to run away. I got up quicky and sprinted into the woods. Small trees branches sliced at my face, leaving small cuts. I could taste the metallic substance lingering into my mouth as I gasped for air. After five minutes of sprinting through the woods, I came to a stop, resting against the trunk of a tall tree. My breaths were fast and shallow. Only a few tears streamed down my cheeks. I don't want to cry. Everything was such a blur..I can't believe that almost happened.. Matt.. how could you do that to me? Without my permission.. forcing it upon me like I was some dog or slave that you can just push around. In the one place where I felt safe. The one place that held so many good memories. Memories from my childhood. Memories of my time with Tai.. "You asshole!" I yelled into the sky, holding my head in my palms.

"Look Lord Myotismon! A Digidestined child!" Child? I'm sixteen? "If we kill her, we won't even have to worry about the eighth Digisestined." DemiDevimon chackled. A long gangly Digimon floated next to him. He was cloaked in darkness but his eyes shone blood red. Myotismon. I growled slightly, standing up to face my enemy.

"She seems to be a fighter, this shall prove to be quite interesting. Crimson Lightning!" The red whip flung . I ducked and heard the crack of the tree I was just leaning on. It collapsed right infront of me. I staggered backwards, getting woodchips pelted at my body. I could hear the two evil Digimon cackle at my misfortune. I picked up a rock and chucked it at DeviDevimon. He was struck and tumbled to the ground. I threw another at Myotismon. His large hand grabbed it and crushed it into rubble. "Run." He growled. I gasped and back peddled. He opened his cape. A swarm of bats flew my way. I turned and ran as fast as I could in the other direction. The sound of deafening bat wings clouded my ears. My legs pushed on, carrying me faster than I had ever ran. My lungs screamed for air. The bats were on my tail.

My foot got caught on a thorn vine. I fell to the ground, gasping. The bats slowed their pace, floating over me. Probably waiting for Myotismon. His eerie prescence lingered over me. The sound of cars and horns was off in the distance. If I can make it there, I can run away and hide. Myotismon was quick. Before I could even untagle my foot, his icy hand gripped my waist. I struggled again, trying to break free from another man handling. I hate people holding me like I'm weak. Especially when that person is an evil Digimon trying to kill me. He squeezed tightly, knocking what little breath I barely had out of me. "Stupid girl. You and your friends shall never prevail. I will end the human world and make my own world from the ashes. You will be the first to die! Grizzly-"

"SpiralTwister!" A green tornado of fire hit Myotismon in the face. His hand opened slightly. I slipped through the middle and fell to the ground, landing on my back. My lungs had absolutely no air left. I grabbed at my chest, trying to get some air back. My body relaxed and air began flowing back in. I stood up quickly. Myotismon had regained his balance. Biyomon had hit him with the Spiral Twister. But there is no way she can take on Myotismon alone, especially since she is in her rookie form. I ran to her and held her to my chest. I gave Myotismon no chance to respond or say anything. I sprinted towards the road. Everything I had left. When I broke the treeline, we stood in the the road. Headlights approached us. I heard the car horn and ran to the side, dodging many cars, getting knicked by a few. People screamed insults from their windows but I have to get to the other side of the street.

Finally, I made it to the other side. The woods were dark and a thick fog blurred almost everything. The only thing I saw were his piercing red eyes. Then they vanished. I walked around the city with Biyomon in my arms, avoinding the stares from the citizens going on with their business. It was well into the night by now. Mom would have locked up the apartment and I don't have a key. I don't know where to go.. Before I knew it, I had walked to Apartment Builiding M. This probably isn't the best idea.. but I need a place to stay. I walked up the winding staircase groggily. Soon I made it to the 6th floor. My feet dragged me to the last door at the end of the balcony. The placemat in front of the door read 'Welcome'. There was a board next to the door. It read 'Kamiya Residence'. Ohh this can't be a good idea. I knocked lightly. Feet shuffled to the door and the lock being unlatched could be heard. I took in a small breath. The door opened and the sweet scent of a homecooked meal flowed out. The smell made my mouth water. Tai's mother stood in front of me. There were baking stains on her apron but she wore a sweet smile. But when she saw me, she seemed a bit taken back.

"Sora dear! What happened to you? Is everything alright? Why are you out and about at such a late hour?" She bombarded me with questions. I sighed slightly, racking my brain for acceptable lies.

"My mom and I got into a fight.." That isn't much of a lie. "And I went for a jog in the woods to try and cool off but I got lost and some dogs chased me. But I can't go home.. I'm just really confused and upset." I whispered. She nodded her head and lead me into the door. Biyomon had dissapeared. She was probably waiting outside the window.

She led me to the couch. "Now you sit here and I'll fix you something to eat. Then you can go take a shower in the bathroom in Tai and Kari's room." I nodded my head slightly. The t.v was broadcasting the destruction of the bridge. Videos showed two kids falling and a huge red bird on fire cathing them. The screen turned white and Garudamon stood tall. Mrs. Kamiya handed me a bowl of soup. I ate it quickly, letting the warm broth sooth my sore throat. She handed me a towel and took my bowl away when I was finished.

I walked into Tai and Kari's room, tiptoeing my way to the window. I let Biyomon in and walked into the bathroom. The steaming hot water burned my skin. I sat on the bath floor, letting the water pound on my skin. The thought of Matt groping my body sent a cold shiver down my spine. How dare he. Who the hell does he think he is. Trying to force me around. He stole my first kiss... No.. that doesn't count as a first kiss.. He can't just steal it from me. I have to want it for it to count..

I stepped out of the shower. The bitter cold tile nipped at my feet. Mist fogged the mirror. I dried my body off somewhat and wrapped the small white towel around my bruised body. I sighed and ran my fingers through my soaking wet hair. Suddenly, the door opened. A groggy Tai stepped in. His hair was matted down. His eyes were only half open. I blushed immensly at the sight of him in just his boxers. His abs were toned down to the last detail. His eyes opened wider and looked my body down. I tugged the towel closer to my body. His eyes met mine and the corner of his lip tugged up in a small smile.

**Alrighty, hopefully you all liked the chapter . Review and I'll update soon! -A**


	10. Staying the Night

"I mean.. not that I'm complaining because I'm not, this is great, but why are you in my bathroom?" Tai asked, chuckling slightly. I glared him down. He could tell something was wrong. His eyes held concern but I felt he couldn't take me seriously in just a towel. Let alone concentrate on what I have to say. "Do you need to borrow some clothes or something?" He asked, picking up my torn jacket. I nodded slowly, biting back the tears that threatened to spill as memories from not 20 minutes ago resurfaced. He walked out of the bathroom and closer the door. I slumped onto the toilet seat, holding my arms to my chest, trying to conceal the hurt and cowardice that is breaking through. I can't always be strong. I want to be able to break down. Be able to let my feelings out without being judged or people thinking I'm weak. Because I'm not weak. At least.. I try not to be.

The door opened once again. Tai looked more awake and aware of the situation at hand. In his hands were a large light blue shirt, baggy black flannel pants, and.. "Boxers?" I questioned with an eyebrow cocked. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"They are the only underwear I have. And the shirt and pants are my smallest pair, but I think they still might be too big." He frowned, kneeling next to me. I giggled.

"Ohh please, I'm not that skinny. But thank you. I really appreciate it Tai." I gave him a warm smile. Tai's eyes wandered to my shoulder. His face turned emotionless. I glanced down. More bruises had accumulated from Matt. Cuts littered my chest and face from running through the woods. All in all, it looked like someone beat the shit out of me. His hand wandered to my shoulder, and lightly skimmed it. A flash of Matt on top of me crossed my mind. I yelped and pushed Tai's hand away, breathing heavily. He gave me a grave look. His eyes filled with concern and hurt. I can't bring myself to tell him.. what happened.. in the one place where all our memories lay, untainted, had now been spoiled with the misery of forced and unwanted love. Can't bring myself to tell him how selfish I was, not caring that Matt too has feelings. But just because I don't feel the same way doesn't give me the right to shatter his dreams. Can't bring myself to tell him that I was a coward and ran from my enemy. He said on the night we were seperated that we need to stand and fight, but I ran and hid. What honor is there in that? None. I even agreed with Tai that night. Stood in the middle of a fight I shouldn't have gotten in the way of. And now, because I fell with Tai by my side, I created a barrier between myself and the two boys. An unwanted tension seperates us, because to them, chosing one or the other is the only way to solve problems. Can they not understand that it isn't that simple? Not all decisions can be made so rashly, for the outcomes could lead you down the wrong path. Why can't they understand that?

But I can say that my feelings for Tai have become stronger. It is easier to admit that now, than continue to deny it. But no one can know. It would cause even more problems between the two of them and they are supposed to be the leaders. Besides, the fate of the world is resting in the Digidestined's hands. The matter of my love life is absolutely nothing compared to that. And besides, I'd much rather worry about saving the world, than about which guy I should end up with. Because in all honesty, I don't want to have to choose. I can't hate Matt for what he did tonight. But I can't love him either. His true colors.. the force and brutality.. and the fact that I can't love still stand in the way. And then there is Tai.. they one guy I shared my life with. He knows more about me than I do and I, him. He has saved me in so many ways and I try to bring out the best in him. There is so much potential, so much love, so much anger he harbors inside because he feels judged. He always trys to prove his leadership skills because everyone doubts him. Always trying to help and on rare occassions when he fails, he is too hard on himself. That is his flaw. When he doubts himself, others tend to become doubtful. But I believe in him. I know what he is really like. But is that enough for love? Enough to say that he is the one and only? Enough to even be worthy of his time or love for that matter? But to have someone to hold onto.. to have a shoulder to cry on.. to be worthy of such a kind and pure heart.. thats all I want. But I know with the wrongs I've done, and my faults and flaws, I'll never be worthy of someone like Tai. Why should the Crest of Love be bestowed on someone with no love. How does that make sense. It's more like a burdon. An embarresment to myself that I can't live up to my crest.

Tai's soft touch to my cheek brought me back to reality. His fingers lightly brushed the cuts and pushed my hair back behind my ear. "What happened." He asked softly. I can tell him now.. Now is my chance. My chance to let everything out. Finally lift this terrible weight off my shoulders. Tears welled in my eyes. I know I can't tell him. I can't expose Matt like that. There is no telling how Tai would react. And I'm just not in the mood to deal with Tai on the rampage.

I shook my head. "I can't tell you. I want to but, I just can't bring myself to do it." His hand fell from my cheek. He wore a disappointed frown. He left the bathroom slowly., closing the door silently. I sighed, mentally kicking myself for almost breaking down in front of him. It can't happen. I won't allow it. I stood and let the towel drop to the floor. I looked at the pile of clothes Tai left for me. My stomach fluttered as his sweet scent drifted upwards. I pulled the oversized boxers up my legs, rolling them up a few times. They still hung loosely around my waist. I pulled his shirt down over my head and let it dangle. His smell was intoxicating. A good smell. It gave me butterflies, making me clutch my abdomen. This feeling is so different. I can't tell if I like it or not. Only time will tell..

I pulled the oversized pants to my waist and rolled them a few times. When I walked out of the bathroom, Tai was lying on the floor with a single pillow and blanket. Kari lay in her bed, fast asleep. I knelt down next to Tai. "Why are you on the floor?" I whispered. He looked up at me a smiled slightly.

"Because youre sleeping on the bed." He answered plainly, not even bothering to whisper. Kari must be a heavy sleeper. I opened my mouth to object but his finger went to my lips. I stopped mid-sentence, barely able to breathe."Just shut up and go lay on the bed." He chuckled. I gave a half-hearted smile.

Before I stood up, I leaned back down. My lips lightly touched Tai's cheek. "Thank you, for everything." I whispered in his ear. He stared at me with his mouth slightly ajar. My cheeks burned red as I walked to the bed. Once I laid down, what I just did dawned upon me. My stomach turned at the thought that I could have just ruined everything. What If I just sealed the deal.. my feelings.. I know they all point to Tai. After everything we've been through. After all the small moments of depending on each other, I can't deny the fact that I feel something for him. Something strong. Matt was wrong about me.

* * *

**Tai's P.O.V.**

I can still feel the the light touch of where her soft lips once were. I can still feel the fluttering in my stomach. Everything about her makes me so uneasy. I can't tell her how I really feel because she will never return the same feelings.I know she isnt familair with the concept of love. She has never been shown love. No one has ever cared about her enough to the point where she has totally alienated herself. Sora doesn't let anyone in because she doesn't want to deal with the heartbreak. The uncertainty and sacrifice. Yet, she is missing out on so much.I want her to realize how much I will do for her. How much I want her to need me. I would give anything. Save the world a million times over.

And maybe that's what I should be more worried about. Finding the eighth Digidestined is crucial. But making the girl I love happy is even more important. She deserves the best. But I know no matter how hard I try, I can't convince her that she needs to think about herself. She needs to start thinking about what makes her happy and stop trying to please others. I wish she would put herself before everyone else.

I looked up at her sleeping form. Her hips curved under the blankets. Even with oversized clothing. I wish I was up there with her. She is obviously stressed out. I want to know what happened to her. Something happened last night. Something bad. I just want her to be happy.. Thats all I want for her.

I woke up to a light haze. The smell of breakfast drifted into the room from the shut door. I looked up at Kari's bed. Empty. Sora lay on her side facing the wall. Biyomon lay at the foot of the bed next to Koromon. I sighed heavily. Its so hard to make a move on her. Everytime I touch her, she flinches. If only she knew that she makes my heart beat uncontrollably everytime I come close to her. I just want- "Ouch!" I yelled as her hand smacked my face. She opened her eyes groggily and looked down at me.

"Why are you so loud?" She asked groggily. I smiled up at her. Her eyes were dim in the hazy lighting. Locks of reddish brown hair fell into her face.

"You smacked me." I laughed. She apologized quickly. "Come on. Mom made breakfast." She looked troubled. "What is it?"

She pushed the hair out of her face. "Tai, you and your mom have already done so much. I can't intrude. I'm just going to go home. But really thank you for everything you've done for me. I can't thank you enough."

"Sora just stay for breakfast. I'll walk you home. Just please, for me?" I leaned up towards her face. I could see her cheeks start to darken but I didn't stop.

"I guess... I could stay..." Her face leaned towards mine. Our lips were centimeters apart. I closed my eyes, about to lean forward and meet her soft lips.

"TAI!" Sora yelped falling off the bed and into my lap. Her face leaned against my bare chest. I felt a boner starting to form as I tried my best to stay calm. I'm not trying to scare her away. Kari ran around the room, grabbing clothes and sprinting to the bathroom. Within seconds, she was dressed and walking to the bedroom door. "Bye guys!Off on a date today. Ohh by the way, Izzy called. He said everyone should meet at the city park. Have fun!" She sang happily. She closed the door behind her. I looked down at Sora. She wore a terror struken face. She looked up at me and her face immedietely turned emotionless. She was at the park last night.. Something bad happened. Something really bad.

Sora awkwardly got up, apologized, and walked into the bathroom. I sighed and walked out of the bedroom, laying on the couch. "Hey mom? Why was Sora here?" I asked.

"She said she got into a fight with her mom. She went for a jog but got attacked my dogs. Although, those were some terrible bruises and cuts from just dogs. I feel so sorry for her. She has always had it rough. When her father left, her mom went into depression. Sora practically had to fend for herself. But you helped her through it. With her every step of the way." My mom smiled. What? I don't remember any of that.

"Mom, what are you talking about? I mean yea we hung out... every day... but I don't remeber her mom going into depre-" Sora opened the door, looking more awake and put together. Breakfast was eaten in silence. Once we were done, Sora thanked my mother. She grabbed her torn clothing and slipped on her shoes. She was about to walk out the door when I slipped a jacket on her shoulders. She looked at me with a stern face. I smiled and walked out beside her. Biyomon had flown out of my window, carrying Koromon and joined up with us.

The sun should be up by now.. but a musky fog is blocking the majority of the sky. As a matter of fact, the fog has been abnormally thick since we got back. I wonder if it has to do with Myotismon being here. Sora looked on edge. She stayed close to me, her arm rubbing against mine occasionally. Even the slightest noise would cause her to search. What if it was Myotismon she ran into? Might as well ask. "Sora, you ran into Myotismon last night. Didn't you." Her faced showed no emotion. We approached her front door.

"Myotismon wasn't the only one I ran into.." She whispered. What does that mean? Who else could have hurt her? She opened the door.

"SORA! Where the hell have you been!?" her mother yelled, grabbing Sora's wrist harshly. "Do you know how worried I was! You are not allowed to leave this house without my consent! Do you hear me young lady?! And tell Yamato to stop calling. He says he wants to apologize for last night. What doing with him last night? You better not be out of line girl. This behavior is unacceptable. What has gotten into you?! You never used to act like this. What happened to my baby girl?!" Her mother fumed. Sora tore her wrist from her mother's grip.

"I grew up! You wouldn't know that because you can't give two shits about me! Stop acting like you care because I know you don't! You can't control me. As soon as I turn 18, I'm moving out.. I can't live with you anymore. I'm going out like it or not. So don't try and stop me." Sora said quietly. She walked into her room and slammed the door shut. Sora's mom sighed heavily.

"Hello Taichi. How are you?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I'm fine ma'am. Don't wworry, I'll keep an eye on Sora." I stated.

"I'm sure you will.." She said as she walked to a different room. I crept to Sora's bedroom door, knocking lightly. I could hear faint sniffling. So thats what happened last night. What the fuck did Matt do to her? I'll fucking kill him. I banged my hand on the door.

No answer. I did it again, this time louder. "Sora, open up now." I said. The door unlocked and swung open. Sora had flushed cheeks and watery eyes. No sign that she was actually crying. I looked her straight in the eyes. "What did he do to you?"

**Alrighty, hopefully everyone liked the chapter! Review and I'll update! Till next time ! **


	11. Run in at Tokyo Tower

Tai was fuming. I haven't even told him what happened. And I don't plan to either. He had an expectant look plastered on his face. "Sora, what did he do to you?" Tai practically yelled. If he doesn't shut up, my mom will hear. He blocked my only exit. We were in a stare down. He should just give up because I'm not telling him.. He can't know. We have to focus on saving the world. Then maybe I'll tell him. Until then, I will just have to keep it a secret.

"Nothing happened Tai." I stated clamly. "Just forget about it." He grit his teeth, balling his fists by his sides. And this is where he starts acting out of emotion and making rash decisions. I can tell he wants to explode. Please show me how you're different Tai. I have to see it.

He gripped my shoulders tightly. "I won't forget! I can protect you!" He yelled. Matt's face flashed in my mind. He had said almost the same words. Are you really no different than him? All this time, I've tried so hard to see the good in you. I want to believe you are better than this. Why can't you prove that to me? "Sora talk to me!" My mom.. yelled the same thing last night.. maybe I'm the problem. It seems like the more likely reason. Why can't I just be perfect? So many flaws. I hate it. It makes me hate myself. But if anyone knew, all they would do is pity me. Give me unwanted sympathy. I don't need other people to help me.

I pushed Tai's hands off me, stepping in my room and shutting the door. He pounded his hand on the wood, his yelling muffled by the door. I'm sorry Tai.. but there are more important things to worry about. I ran to my dresser, throwing on a pair of panties and shorts. Followed by a regular blue bra and a tank top. I brushed my teeth quickly. Right as I was leaving the bathroom, the barrette Tai had given me caught ny eye. I held it in my hand, flipping it slowly between my fingers. It is beautiful.. and I do love it. But to put it on would be weak. Against my better judgement, I slipped the barrette in my pocket. I placed my usual blue hat ontop of my head and walked out of my room. The apartment was quiet. Did Tai leave? I hope I didn't make him too angry..

The air was scortching hot. Beads of sweat began forming on my forehead but I wiped them away. Biyomon flew down by my side. Considering she hasn't said a word, she heard my argument with Tai. We began walking doen the spiral stairs in a slow sluggish pace. "Sora?" Biyomon said quietly. I waited for her to continue, knowing she would whether or not I responded. "Why don't you just tell Tai you love him?" My feet slipped under me. I grabbed onto the railing, breathing heavily as I waited for my heartbeat to slow down. Well that took me by surprise. What in the hell is this Digimon talking about. Me?- love Taichi Kamiya? I mean sure, I might slightly like him, but love? Thats insane. Screw love. It all ends in heartbreak anyway. Even if it doesn't happen while we are young, one day if we are married, one of us is going to die first. And if it is him, I wouldn't be able to live on. It's better to distance myself now while I still can.. before I become too attatched. I won't let Tai ruin his friendship with Matt. Friendship is more important. I just want Tai to be happy..

We got to the bottom of the stairs, already sweating from the intense heat. It is going to be a drag getting to the park. We began walking down the small path leading out of the parking lot. Just as I stepping into the street, a guy on a dark blue motorcycle pulled out infront of me. He had a matching dark blue helmet on his head with an extra lighter blue helmet in his hand. He tossed the helmet to me. I stared at him with a confused expression. A small head popped out from a pocket compartment on the side of the motorcycle. Koromon winked at us.

"Get on." It was Tai's voice. I sighed but did as I was told. I sat behind Tai, wrapping my arms around his eaist. Biyomon said she would follow us by air. Without any warning, Tai sped down the road, causing me to yelp and hold onto him tighter.

"Wipe that grin off your face." I growled. What a jerk. We just need to get this meeting over with and destroy Myotismon. Then all of this will be over with. I can avoid Matt and Tai all together. I don't need anyone. Tai and Matt's friendship is more important to me than my needs. And in all honesty, I don't need either of them. I can fend for myself on my own. I've already proven that. When DemiDevimon was traking all the Digidestined down, I was the one to help them. But that was in the Digital World. Back here.. they don't need me. I don't serve a purpose. Thats why it won't matter whether or not I just disappear after all of this.

* * *

To say the ride to the park was nice would be a complete an utter lie. Tai, being the idiot he is, does illegal street racing. I'm his only friend who knows about it. Tai is the youngest street racer in Odaiba. He has never lost a single race. Hundreds of thousands of dollars are stashed away in his room. Why he still lives with his mom, I don't know. But each time he races, he goes faster. Each time more careless about the possibility of him dying. He doesn't care about himself. He thinks every race is his last. And each time, it gets even more dangerous for him. Each time, I get even more worried about him.

The way to the park was a hell ride. Running red lights, driving on sidewalks, and weaving through cars at over 90 miles per hour. It's a miracle we weren't pulled over. As Tai parked his motorcycle, I got off angrily, ripping the helmet off my head. "Are you crazy?! You are not as good a driver as you think you are, dipshit! You could have gotten yourself killed! Every single race you drive in, you could die at any moment!" He was now standing in front of me. His eyes held sympathy. I don't want sympathy gods damn it. I pushed him back with quite a bit of force. "Why can't you just stop? Huh!? Take care of yourself for once! Because I don't want to see you die. I can't lose you. Get that through your stubborn head!" I yelled. I raised my hand to punch him. As it was coming down, he grabbed it, pulling me into his arms.

No. He can't console me when I'm vulnerable. I pushed him away from me. "No. You can't hug me now, then go race again the next day. I can't be around you if youre going to do something dangerous like that." I whispered to myself. He looked frustrated suddenly.

"Me do something dangerous? I'm not the idiot who was wondering the streets last night, getting attacked by 'dogs'.I know Matt did something to you and I'm going to find out what. You can't do everything by yourself, Sora. Why can't you just let me in and help you! I can keep you safe! Be there when you need a friend! Holy hell. You just don't understand! You think you can handle everything on your own, that you can take care of everyone! You think you are alone in this. But you aren't! I'm here for you. I always have been. But everytime I try and get close, you just push me away! Everyone needs help sometimes. Get that through your stubborn head." He barked. I want to slap him. But what he is saying is true. Most of it. But it isn't fair. Why can he read me so well.

"I don't understand? Have you been aware of anything going on lately?! If anything, you don't understand! Tai your life is perfect! Don't even try to say that it isn't because I will slap you. You have so much potential but you put it to waste! I don't know why you would even consider wasting your time protecting, or keeping me safe, because I don't need it! I am fine on my own. I don't need anyone. So why do you keep trying!?" I screamed. I'm sick of this. I can't keep it bottled up anymore.

"Ugh! You're so- so- ahh fuck it." He kicked his motorcycle. Koromon jumped out of the compartment before the motorcycle had time to completely fall. Biyomon landed next to him, wearing a sad expression.

"So, what Tai? So bitchy? So stupid? So ignorant? Worthless! Unwanted!" Tears threatened to spill over my eyes. "Useless! Ugly! Stubborn! The biggest piece of shit you ever met?! Tell me something I don't already fucking know!" I yelled, pushing him backwards again. A few stray tears fell down my cheeks. I wiped them away and turned my back to Tai, crossing my arms, trying to keep everything together. Thats it.. I let it all out.

"So oblivious.. You don't realize anything going on around you! Haven't I given you so many signs? Haven't I been with you through every single fucking thing you've been through?! Why can't you just realize that I lo-" He stopped himself. Sweat beads had formed on his forehead. He looked like he was holding back tears. What was he going to say? Gods, I am oblivious.. I can't catch onto anything. Why am I so stupid! "Just come on." Tai said calmly."The others are waiting for us." He placed his hand on the small of my back, pushing me forward lightly.

Instead of arguing further on, I decided it would just be best to do as told. I walked in front, followed by Tai and the Digimon. Off in the view, I could see the other Digidestined sitting down in a circle talking. Matt's eyes burned into my skin. I felt his eyes follow my every movement. I shot him a glare. He jumped back slightly, quickly tearing his eyes from me. I adverted my attention to Izzy. "As you all know, I have called each of you here because Myotismon is on the prowel. Last night I had a run in with one of his minions. That is where you all come in. Today, we go out seeking the minions of Myotismon. Try not to attract too much attention to yourself. Don't engage in any fighting unless absolutely necessary. The protection of the people is more important than anything. We also need someone to call every single person who could be a possible Digidestined. Joe, I think you should do this. It will be easier if one of us does it. Now, groups. Tai, you and I, Sora and Mimi, and Matt and T.K. Let's go!"

* * *

"Sora, I'm so tired and sweaty! We've been walking for hours!" Mimi complained. We have only been walking for 20 minutes.. All I hear is complaining.. A lot of complaining. Biyomon rode with Palmon in Mimi's stroller, which by the way, she is complaining about pushing. I don't get her sometimes. "Can we please go somewhere with air conditioner? My hair is going to frizz." Maybe she is right. Today isn't the best day to wear a hat I'll admit. We walked to the nearest building, Tokyo Tower, which happened to be the tallest skyscraper I've ever seen. As soon as I opened the door, a breeze of ice cold air engulfed our bodies. We let out a sigh of relief. "Maybe some of Myotismon's workers are closer to the air vent.." Mimi said.

"...Maybe you are right.." I answered. We both stood near the air vent, soaking up the sweet feeling of the bitter cold. I think we are on the 40th floor. I doubt any of Myotusmon's workers know what an elevator even is so we don't really have to worry about an att- "Hey, why did the air stop?" I complained.

Mimi began fanning herself. "Ohh, it is already hot in here. Umm.. Sora? Do you notice the big.. bulky guy in the trench coat staring at us?" Mimi asked loudly. I clamped her mouth shut. If she talks any louder, the people downstairs will be able to hear her. "Look how tacky that hat is with that coat!" She bursted out. He began walking over to us. "Uh-oh.."

"Damn it Mimi! Now I'm going to have to apologize to- what is he doing? What the fuck?" The man was growing bigger . Suddenly, his hat and coat burst into vibrant blue flames. His face was covered by a steel plate with two eye hiles and a mouth hole. Chains wrapped around his body. His roar shattered the windows, sending innocent bystanders running for the elevator and stairs.

"That's no man! That's SkullMeramon! Ice and water have no effect on him! He is as mean as evil digimon get!" Palmon warned. Just great! He is at his ultimate level and now we have to cause a huge scene which will surely make tonights news. 'This just in, two kids die from blue crazy monster.' will be the headline. This is going to be a disaster.

Suddenly,SkullMeramon threw a ball of extremey hot fire at us. On instinct, I pushed Mimi out of the way, seeing as it was heading more in her direction. I felt the flame knick my calf. I screamed in excrutiating pain.

"Sora! Biyomon digivolve to, Birdramon!"

"Mimi! Palmon digivolve to, Togamon! How about a needle spray?!" Togamon unleashed a wave of razor sharp needles. When they hit SkullMeramon, they just incinerated. He grabbed his chains and ripped one off his chest. It twirled in the air, leaving a trail of smoke behind it.

"Heat chain." He grolwed dangerously low. He used the chain like a whip, lashing it out at Togamon. It hit her square in the chest. The force knocked her our way. The tile cracked everywhere, sending debris at us. Togamon accidentely collided with us. We were sent flying out of the shattered windows. Mimi was shrieking but I'm more worried about Togamon and Birdramon. I grabbed Mimi's hand and latched my other hand onto the buildings ledge. I groaned at the massive weight I was barring.

Mimi was mumbling to herself. " Holy fuck Mimi, what the fuck did you eat last night?" I grunted, trying my absolute best to keep a tight grip.

"Well, my mom kind of took us to a buffet and they had really good dessert.. Can you please pull me up? My shoes are about to fall off." She yelled over the crashing of the battle going on above us.

"All I hear is bitching! A lot of bitching!" I barked. "Okay, I'm going to toss you over on the roof of that building. Ready?"

"WHAT? YOU AREN'T THAT STRONG I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"Mimi! The ledge is a right over there! If you help, you'll probably land on the ledge.. Okay, ready?" I swung my arm backwards and forwards. And on Three, I flung her to the ledge, grunting loudly from the pressure on my arms. She landed dangerously close to the edge but rolled to the center. A wave of relief washed over me. That was put down when I heard a loud crash above me. Birdramon was thrown from the windows, into the air, getting pelted with fire balls. "Birdramon, no!" Rocks tumbled down towards me. I frelt a few knick my body but nothing too bad. But I can also feel my grip faltering. The day is incredibly hot and my hands are getting sweaty.

"Sora!" I can hear my name being called in the distance, but I can't afford to look. I have to concentrate. "Sora! Above you!" I looked up. SkullMeramon grinned at me. He lashed his chain down at me. It caught my ankle and he yanked up. I was pulled upside down, still holding on for dear life to the metal ledge. He yanked harder on my leg. I glanced up. Birdramon had de-digivolved back into Biyomon along with Palmon. The tower had begun swaying. There isn't enough support. It is going to fall. And then I saw something shiny in my eye. My barrette began falling out of my pocket. It dropped out and started drifting down to earth. I stretched both arms out, just barely cathing it in both hands. I clutched it to my chest. Then I realized my mistake. SkullMeramon pulled me up and flung me across the sky. I screamed as my body fell weightless towards the cement from 40 stories high. "MetalGreymon catch her!" Taichi! My body slammed into the palm of MetalGreymon.

He lifted us up to the roof Mimi was on, letting us off before he went to attack. I crumbled to the ground, trying to lift myself up. Tai ran to my side, pulling me into a hug. I didn't object. I hugged him back, shaking slightly. "Gods damn it, why are you so stupid? Why did you let go" He wiped the rubble off my cheek, letting his eyes water up. He quickly recomposed himself. "Why couldn't you wait a little longer until I got there? Why didn't you just hold on?!" I held my fist out . He looked at it with questioning eyes. I opened it slowly, revealing the innocent present he gave me so many years ago. The one thing I was willing to die to keep. ".. Sora, I-"

"You were right.. I can't do it on my own. Tai, I'm so-" His lips lightly met mine. I was shocked at first. But within seconds, I was kissing him back, in a soft tender kiss. This feels right. It is so much different than when Matt kissed me. That felt forced upon me. I didn't want it. But I want this...I like this. But there are bigger things happening right now. I pulled my head away slowly, blushing slightly.

"I'll never let you fall again." He whispered. I smiled as he helped me stand up. MetalGreymon had pulled SkullMeramon into the air, and hit him with a Giga Blaster. He incinerated. MetalGreymon began de-digivolvong into Koromon. Kabuterimon had pushed the tower back into place. Mimi was fine but complaining as usual. "Come on, we have to get out of here before the police show up." Tai said. Kabuterimon took us back to ground level and de-digivolved back to Tentomon. Izzy said we had one less evil Digimon to worry about. He also said that we need to keep an even lower profile now so we should just head home.

"Come on, I'll walk you." I said to Tai. I began walking in the direction of his apartment.

He grabbed the crook of my elbow and pulled me in the other direction. "You really think I'm going to let you walk me home? You did that when we were kids. Now it is my turn." He countered. I sighed, knowing he wouldn't let me win this argument. So we walked side by side with our Digimon in our arms. The sweltering heat and mugy fog is frizzing my hair, and I'm sweating like a dog. Which is gross. Although, if Tai noticed, he didn't show any signs of it. The walk was silent but enjoyable. The smell of Cherry Blossoms drifted through the air bringing back amazing memories of our time together as childten. Then I thought of the park.. and my most recent run in there.

"Tai... If I tell you what happened between Matt and I, you have to promise you won't do anything. No fighting, no telling." He sighed but nodded his head. I told him the story of everything that happened that night, trying to hold back tears as best I could. Luckily, he didn't see me wipe a few away. By the time my story was over, we had reached my apartment. He looked incredibly mad and frustrated. He didn't say a word. "Say something.." I whispered.

He looked up at me. His eyes held sympathy but anger as well. "Sora.. I'm sorry you had to go through-"

"Stop. I don't want sympathy. I don't need sympathy. What's done is done. It can't hurt me anymore. I can handle this by myse-" I sighed. Haven't I said that before.. so many times. And all I've done is screw up. Tai's arms wrapped around my waist. I let my arms slide around his torso. We stayed like that for a minute or so. He mumbled something under his breath but when I asked what he said, he just shook his head. I sighed and went to my door. When I turned to look at him, he had begun walking back the other way. "Tai!" I ran over to him and just as he turned around to face me, I crashed my lips to his. When I pulled away, he smiled and kissed my forhead.

"I'll see you later, Sora. Try and stay out of trouble." I nodded my head and he walked off. Probably back to the park to get his motorcycle which I completely forgot he had taken us there with. Biyomon nudged me with her arm and winked. I just laughed to myself and walked inside the apartment, ready to relax.

**Alrighty. Hopefully everyone enjoyed. Review and I'll update soon! Till next time ! -A**


	12. I Promise

I walked up the stairs leading into my small apartment. As expected, my mother stood at the door awaiting my arrival. "Sora Takenouchi! Where have you been? Why are limping? Where did that burn come from?! Honey, what is going on?" She pleaded, taking my hand lightly. I yanked it away and stormed into my room. Leave it to her to piss me off within 5 seconds of stepping into the door. She doesn't care about my well being. Her yells could be heard through the door. I cracked my door open, looking out in the dim light. She is on the phone, with whom, I don't know. "She is out of control! I don't know what to do with her . She hates me! How would you know! You walked out on us years ago. I'd be surprised if she even knew what you looked like anymore! Just please, come and take her. Alright.. thank you.." She hung up the phone, sighing heavily I burst through the door.

"Who was that?" I asked angrily, storming my way over to her. She let out a lengthy sigh. There were bags under her eyes. She looks incredibly tired. And there is bo doubt that I'm the cause of her stress. Its not fair. I'm nearly 18. She needs to stop worrying about me and just accept that I can take care of myself and make my own decisions. I'm sick of not living up to her expectations. I've been through more shit than she has been through her entire life. I'd like to see her fall off a giant bird's hand, battle an angry mammoth, nearly get raped, get attacked by a bunch of bats, have a giant fireball thrown at you, and then nearly fall from a 40 story building.

"It was your father. He is coming to pick you up and take you away from here." What!? There is no way in hell I'm leaving. I have a world to save. They need me. And I need them. "Go pack your stuff. You won't be coming back for a long time. Sora, this will benefit both of us. I need a break from you. And you hate me."

"Oh shut up Mother. You act like you understand where i am coming from but you know nothing about me! You don't try to get to know me. I'm just some kid you got left with after dad decided to leave. I'm not good enough for you because I don't want to be what you want. I will make something of myself, doing what I want. Not what you have decided for me. This place is hell! I can't stand living here!" I yelled. I refuse to leave with a man i barely know. Besides, I have to stay in this city.

She was fuming. I can see the fear in her eyes of losing yet another person from their own will. But I can't take it here , her hand whipped back, and I felt a sharp stinging in my cheek. I brought my hand up and held my cheek. It was warm. I glared at my mother. "Then get the fuck out of here! Get out of my home! You don't belong here anyway! You are barely my daughter!" She screamed. I stood there for a few seconds, staring emotionless at her. I nodded my head slightly and turned towards my room. My mother stormed into the living room. My hands fumbled with putting clothes into a bag. I am on the verge of breaking down. But I can't do that infront of my mother. I quickly changed into a pair of running shorts, making sure to avoid hitting my burn on my calf, and a yellow tank top. I brushed my hair back, clipped my barrette in like usual, and placed my blue hat ontop. My reflection in the mirror wasn't a pretty sight. Little cits and bruises littered my body. My eyes were forming bags under them and I know they are bloodshot.

I walked out of my room with my bag full of clothing. My mother sat in the living room, crying. I just walked out of the door, not caring anymore. As I was halfway down the stairs leading to the sidewalk, Biyomon flew down next to me. She gave me an angry look. I tried my best to ignore it, but as we walked further in no particular direction, her eyes gave me an uneasy feeling. "What." I asked annoyed.

"What was that all about?! You're supposed to love your mother. Why do you push her away all the time?" She questioned. How many times do I have to explain to her?

"Biyomon.. It isn't that easy. Its just-" Matt appeared in front of me. I stopped moving and glared at him. Now is not the time to be pestered by him. "What do you want Matt." I spat.

He took a step closer to me. I stood unmoving, waiting for him to explain himself. He looks angry.. real angry. "You don't listen, do you? I saw you with him on the roof. I told you, you aren't good with him! Everytime you are with him, everything turns to shit! Open your eyes! How can you be so stupid?!" He yelled. I was taken aback drastically.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like I'm some kind of-" His palm connected with my cheek. I felt yet another sharp pain. Black dots appeared in the corner of my eyes. How hard did he fucking hit me? What is it with people and slapping me?!

Biyomon gripped my leg tightly. I held my cheek in my palm. The flesh burned. Matt glared down at me. "Ignorant. Thats all you are. Thats all you'll be until you realize that Tai isn't good. You are better than him. Your looks. Your intellegence. Your common sense. Your personality. And gods your body. All of it, better than he will ever be. Why don't you understand that? What is wrong with you!?"

"You don't know him! Stop acting like youre his bestfriend and then talk about him like he is nothing but the dirt you step on! He is better than you in every way. But why do you care? We have more important things to think about. Like the evil Digimon trying to take over the world. Stop worrying about me because I am none of your concern. Start worrying about saving this world. Thats more important." I pushed past him, Biyomon by my side.

I could hear him growl frustratingly behind me. "Sora, I can't stand you being with him. You're going to make me do something you and I will both regret." His words were sharp. I didn't turn around. I kept walking, not wanting to see the hurt and betrayal in Matt's eyes. It will be too much. The sun had begun to set. Another day wasted. The sun burned my skin even at this late hour. Yet a hazy fog covered the sky. Ever since we've returned, the fog has just gotten worse. It probably has something to do with Myotismkn and his henchmen. Whatever it is, it can't be good.

As I walked, Matt's words burned into my thoughts. What did he mean by we would both regret it? What do I have to regret? Ohh Matt. Why do you make things so complicated.. There is nothing special between Tai and me. It was just a kiss.. But it felt like so much more. It felt right. I liked it. But now I'm second guessing everything.. If Matt was serious, he might do something to hurt himself. Or even Tai. I don't know what I'd do if either of them got hurt because of me. Why is everything so difficult..?

I looked up from the ground. Did I really just walk here? Of all places.. Well, there is no better time to talk to him than now.. I knocked on the door, feeling my cheeks burn with embaressment to the fact that I was here, once again. The door opened and my stomach fluttered. Tai stood in the doorway with no shirt on. His body glistened from water. He probably just got out of the shower. His sweatpants hung low around his waist, showing off his glorious abs. I gawked at them, allowing my cheeks to turn an even darker red. He chuckled and lifted my chin up with his hand. "Eyes are up here. Its rude to stare." He joked. I know he loves the attention. Still I apologized and allowed him to invite me in. Apparentely, Mrs. Kamiya was out on a business trip and Kari wouldn't be home until much later. I stood uncomfortably infront of the kitchen table. He walked into his room. When he walked back out, he wore a gray sweatshirt. "So, is everything alright?" He asked, slinging his hands into the front pocket of his sweatshirt.

Ohh great.. I haven't really thought of an excuse to be here right now. Well.. I don't know why I even bother lying to him anymore.. "Its nothing bad.. but I kinda got kicked out of my apartment. Well, I guess you could say I chose to leave. But now I have nowhere to go. Like usual." The last part I mumbled under my breath. He looked at me intently.I know he is staring at my cheek. So I nonchalantly turned my head to the side, blocking his view.

"What happened to your cheek." He asked plainly. Shit. Why does he catch on to everything? He walked over to me and turned my face so he could get a better look. His fingers slightly skimmed it, but it doesn't hurt anymore. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." He said sadly.

I gave him a fake laugh. "Ohh its just something an angry mom does. I kinda deserved it and all. Nothing to worry about." I smiled. My hand cupped my cheek, trying to block the probably forming bruise.

"You got hit twice." How does he.. "There are two marks. And I doubt she hit you twice. What happened?"

I sighed. "Damn you, Tai.." I adverted my attention to Biyomon and Agumon. "Can you two go play outside for a while? We have to talk about some serious things." I asked quietly. They both nodded and scampered outside. I turned to him and looked at the floor. "It was Matt. We got into an argument but everything is fine now. He won't do it again." His face hardened. I pushed past him and stood in the door frame of his bedroom, not facing him in any way. "Tai, we can't do this.. You and me. Some one is going to get hurt. And We might regret it."

Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed into his room. He spun me around and I felt my body slam into the back wall of his bedroom. His hands pinned my shoulders to the wall. I hissed at the slight stinging on my calf. "Get off me." I breathed. He looks flustered but determined.

"Let me guess, Matt told you that? Planting these lies in your mind?" He slammed his hand into the wall, dangerously close."Why can't you start caring for yourself? Do what you want. Love who you want. Stop worrying about what other people are trying to force upon you. Stand tall. Holy gods, Sora, do something that makes you happy." He backed away from me slightly, gripping his hair tightly.

"It isn't that easy Tai. I don't deserve-" He cut me off. His hands held my cheeks, caressing them softly. His eyes bore into mine. I was lost in a sea of light brown. My stomach fluttered at his touch. I could feel my knees going weak instantly.

"What do you want? Just tell me, what do you want?" He asked sternly.

My breath hitched. I can feel my cheeks reddening. "You.." I whispered, barely audiable. I can finally admit this now. All this time, it has always been Tai. Everything I want , everything I need. It all lies withing Tai. The one person I truly only care about. All my life I have been alone. He was with me every step of the way. He still is with me. Everything he has done for me, can't be paid. But maybe being with him, maybe showing him that I can give whatever this is a try. Maybe Mimi is right.. Maybe I do love him. Going weak at the knees, butterflies in my stomach, barely able to speak when he is around me, is that what love feels like. I feel a burning desire to be one with him. To save him in every way possible. To be with him through everything, like he is doing right now, with me. I want him. I need him.

**«««LEMON WARNING»»»If you don't wish to read the lemon, proceed to the next section of the story.**

The corner of his lip tugged up. He softly pulled my face to his, meeting my lips in a soft kiss. My arms absently wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss . His mouth slightly opened, trailing his tongue across my bottom lip. Hesitantily, I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slip in and explore my mouth. Finally getting the idea of what I'm supposed to do, I copied his actions, our tongues battling for dominance. I felt his hands grip my waist tightly, squeezing then releasing, over and over. My fingers ran through his hair.

Tai's hands went down to my ass, caressing it in both hands. He squeezed slightly, making my breath hitch. I felt his hands go down to my thighs. Before I knew it, he was lifting me into the air. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling the bulge in his pants rub against my covered flesh. He walked to his bed, our lips never breaking apart. Tai lay me softly on his bed. Straddeling me. His hands wandered up my shirt, while mine explored his chest.

His hand softly gripped my breast. I gasped and seperated my lips from Tai's. He looked worried. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to push you into anything." He whispered. I nodded, pulling his head down to meet my lips. He kissed my neck while my hands worked along his chest. He left wet kisses along my jaw line, nipping and sucking the soft skin. I desperately tried pulling his shirt off his body, but from the position i was in, it was harder than it should be. He leaned up and pulled the sweatshirt off. His abs flexed at the movement. I whimpered quietly, wanting to touch every inch of his body. Tai gently took off my hat, throwing it on the floor. A small smile formed across his face. Probably because I'm wearing the barrette. He then proceeded to pull my shirt over my head. His hands groped along my waist, desperetly wanting to remove my bra. In a swift motion, Tai unhooked the back and tore my bra from my body. Suddenly, my face grew warmer than usual. My hands covered my breasts from his sight and i turned my head away from his eyes. His hands gently turned my head so I was forced to look in his eyes. "You're absolutely stunning. You don't have to hide your body from me." I nodded my head, but didn't move my arms away.

Grinning slightly, he took hold of my wrists with one hand and held them above my head. His other hand held my back, arching it up towards him. His mouth slowly went down, and soon, his lips met my breast. I moaned as his tongue licked the soft mound. I arched my back, urging him for more. The sensation was wonderful. Pleasure coursed through my body. His hand left my back, and began massaging my other breast. I gasped, wanting more. He gently nibbed on my nipple, swishing his tongue around, causing me to moan louder. My hands freed themselves, instantly tangling into Tai's hair. Moans escaped my lips, practically begging for more. His lips met mine once again in a heated kiss. One hand groped my chest, while the other held my waist tightly.

My hands wandered down to his sweatpants. I tried tugging them down but couldn't reach. Tai's hands gripped my shorts. He slipped them off easily, leaving me in only my panties. His hand slithered down them, his fingertips at my entrance. Tai slipped one finger inside me, pumping it in and out teasingly. I moaned loudly, thrusting my hips downwards to meet his pumps. He wore a devilish smile. Another finger went in, adding to the pleasure. With each pump of his fingers, I felt myself come closer and closer to the edge. I pulled his face down and kissed his lips hungrily. I can feel my limit reaching, I want more now. "Tai, please. I.. want.. now." Tai nodded his head, pulling his fingers out of my entrance, a smirk etched on his face.

His rough hands tourturously pulled down my panties, leaving me fully exposed to him. He lowered himself down and lightly kissed my clit, sending a bolt of pleasure through my stomach. Tai licked the pink lips, up and down. I writhered under each touch of his skilled tongue, moaning his name out louder with each touch. I know it won't be long until I lose control. He sucked on my clit, inserting a finger in my entrance at the same time. It was too much. I screamed as a tidal wave of pleasure ripped through my body. Tai lapped up my juices, grinning to himself. He came back up, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses from my stomach, through the valley of my breasts, to my neck. Tai nibbled on the delicate skin, sucking lightly as to leave a mark. My arousal began to build up again. I pulled at Tai's pants, wanting the unflattering items to be discarded from his beautiful body.

He swiftly pulled his pants and boxers off, discarding the unwanted clothing items to the floor. My breath hitched as I marveled at his size, wondering if it could possibly fit. Nerves krept into my stomach. The undeniable fear of something going wrong nagged at my mind. Now trembling slightly, I readied myself for the small pain soon to come. Tai aligned himself with my entrance. He took hold of my shaking hand, kissing my fingertips lighty. I was breathing unsteadily. I felt him cup my cheek. "Are you sure?" I nodded, wanting this more than anything. He nodded and took a deep breath. "This might hurt. Ready?" I also took a deep breath and nodded. He pushed in slightly. I cringed at the uncomfortable feeling. Slowly, Tai pushed deeper. I whimpered as his massive size continuously entered my body. He reached my barrier and in a quick thrust, it was broken. I grunted at the stinging pain. Tears threatened to spill over. I whimpered louder than I wanted to. Tai looked up and his face held concern. His body froze in its place. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated over and over. He kissed my cheeks and lips, whispering apologies over and over. After a few seconds, my body adjusted to the feeling.

"Tai, its okay. Don't be sorry." I whispered, kissing his soft lips once again. "You can move now. It doesn't hurt anymore." Tai smiled, kissing my neck as he began pulling out slowly. I moaned as pain turned into pleasure. He pushed back in and it was complete bliss. "F-faster!" I gasped. He obliged and began thrusting in and out of me faster. I moaned his name louder and louder with each thrust. Tai moaned my name , resting his forehead on the valley between my breasts. My hands reached to his back, digging my nails into his skin. Everything feels so good. I feel like my body is going to explode with pleasure. His thrusts were quick but long, each time he hit my sweet spot. I screamed as waves of pure exctasy coursed through my body. Much more intensly than my first orgasm. Suddenly, I felt something hot shoot through my entrance. Tai grunted and slumped over me.

**«««END OF LEMON»»»**

A layer of sweat covered both our bodies. I wrapped my arms around Tai's bare waist, resting my head in the crook of his neck. Tai turned so both of us were on our sides. He lightly slid his fingers up and down my arm, giving off a tingling sensation. He looked deep into my eyes, and I, his. "Sora.. I love you." He whispered sheepishly. I smiled and carressed his cheek in my hand, lightly stroking it with my thumb.

"Taichi.. it may not have always seemed this way but, you are the only person I truly care about. I realize now that I would and will, do anything for you. You've always been by my side, always kept me sane in a world of confusion. Even as kids, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect bestfriend. I'm sorry it took me this long, all these years, to figure out that you are the one that taught me what love is. I thought I didn't know how to love.. but now I realize.. I've been loving you. And I know I am terrible at showing and expressing it.. but I do, truly, only love you. And it is always going to be that way, Tai. I promise."

**Alrighty, Hopefully everyone liked the chapter. And sorry if the lemon bothered you but hey, I warned you. By the way, that was my first lemon, so go easy on me. Anyway, Till next time ! (: -A**


	13. A Warning

His breaths were steady as his chest rose and fell, creating a steady rhythm. The sound of his light snore was all that I could hear. I traced my finger across his bare chest, humming to myself . The night was still young. Kari would be home soon. It would probably be best if she didn't walk into her room and see her brother with me.. naked.. So I got up, pulling on fresh underwear I had packed, and a sprots bra. I lazily threw on a tank top and sweatpants. Just in case, I quickly pulled Tai's pants over his lower half, trying to provid some type of cover. He stirred momentarily, but soon recovered, his chest rising and falling. Finally satisfied with covering him up, I collected my clothes that lay sprawled on the floor and stuffed them in my bag. I guess I'll rent a hotel room tomorrow. After neatly folding Tai's other clothes that lay on the floor, I grabbed a blanket from his bed and tucked him in, gently kissing his forehead. His mouth twitched slightly.

He looks younger. His features less bold and worn. I smiled. I remember when we were little, I would sit in the shade of my favorite Cherry Blossom tree at the park. He would take naps, resting his head on my lap. I couldn't wait until we were older. What was I thinking? I took those years for granted. And now I can't get them back.

I exited his bedroom, closing the door gently, not wanting to disturb him. The living room was still lit, all of the lamps on, whilst the T.V. played the news. I sat on the couch, waiting for Kari to return. It is getting awfully late.. I'm kind of worried about her. She said she was- The door opened and slammed shut. Kari stormed in, plopping down next to me on the couch. I looked at her with a confused expression, yet she just stared at the t.v. with her arms crossed. She let out a huff. I smiled to myself. Boy troubles. "What did he do?" I asked, grinning slightly.

She turned her head towards me and sighed. Before I knew what was even coming, she exploded. "So there we were having a nice time at the movies, talking about whatever, I go to pick up the fork I dropped and the next thing I know, the bozzo is trying to kiss me! KISS ME! I go on one 'date' with you and you try to kiss me?! No, no, no! So of course I told him to lay off. Then he babbles on about how everyone our age kisses. What an idiot! Can you believe it!? T.K. would never do something as barbaric as that!" She yelled, flailing her arms around. Ahh, so she has a crush on T.K.

I tried calming her down, placing her hands down in her lap. "You're going to wake your brother. Now, what's most important is that you told him to back off. Don't ever let a guy take advantage of you. It doesn't end well.." I trailed off slightly , Matt's face skimming my memories. "But anyways, it is good that you want to take your time. Don't rush into anything. How about I make you some soup. Would that make you feel better?" I asked, gently rubbing her back. She smiled and nodded her head. After I started cooking, I noticed the unsettling feeling of being watched. I looked at Kari. She was staring intently at me. "What..?"

"What do you think of Tai?" She asked plainly. I stared at her, my cheeks growing hot. That is none of her business! "Who was your first kiss?! She asked. I stammered over words, not knowing how to reply. "You and Tai were doing something in there, something sexual, werent you?" This time I choked. I coughed a good 5 times, completely taken back at what Kari said.

"And what makes you think that!" I shouted, a look of shock etched on my face. She giggled to herself. "This isn't funny, missy!"

She pointed to me. "Well for starters, you are here. You're in your pajamas and Tai is asleep in his room. And Biyomon and Agumon are still outside." OH MY GODS! The Digimon! I scrambled to the door, herding them back in. I apologized many times, but they seemed to have the same idea as Kari. How do they even know about this stuff?! "I may be young, but I'm not that oblivious. Even the Digimon know." Kari smiled.

"Ohh shush!" I pointed a spoon at her. The soup was nearly done, when Tai came stumbling out of his room. His hair was defying gravity, sprouting every which way. He wore his sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "I smell food." He grinned as he walked behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist. Heat rushed to my cheeks. Tai rested his chin on my shoulder, mumbling something about me being sexy while I cook. I was too focused on Kari grinning at us, for me to hear anything he said. He kissed my cheek lightly, earning a blush and a smile. He walked over and attacked Kari, rubbing his fist into her head. I smiled at the childs play. They both laughed loudly, as Biyomon and Agumin joined into the tussle. I saw what my life could be like. Marrying Tai, having kids of our own.. having a real family.. That would make me the happiest person ever.

I came back to reality when my finger got too close the stove. A yelp escaped my lips, my finger throbbing and turning a deep red. It was drowned out, thankfully, from the laughter. I poured the soup into 4 bowls, giving the Digimon their bowls, and Tai and Kari theirs. Tai looked sternly at me. I shook my head slightly, indicating I wasn't hungry. He frowned slightly. We all sat together watching the news until they finished. The entire time, my stomach had a pit in it. I know something is going to go wrong. Something bad is bound to happen.

I grabbed my stomach in pain, trying to act nonchalant. Trying to avoid the nagging pain, I picked up everyones dishes and began walking to the kitchen. Halfway, my hands started trembling. The plastic bowls slipped from my hands, splashing the remaining contents on my bare feet. I gasped and clenched my stomach, falling to my knees. "Sora?" Tai called, his words laced with concern. A few seconds later, I heard clammering footsteps. The next thing I knew, he was kneeling down next to me, one hand around my shoulders, the other lightly touching my stomach. "Sora, what's wrong?" Something bad is happening.. but not to me. To Matt..

"Matt..." I strained out. Tai's faced darkened. The pain started to push away.

"Ohh no! T.K. and Matt!" Kari yelled, pointing at the T.V. Tai carried me to the couch, setting me down easily. He ran to get me some medicine from the cabinets but the pain was subsiding already. I'm more concerened about the guys. On the T.V., a news reporter is standing infront of a live battle between Angemon, WereGarurumon and Myotismon. Matt and T.K. are in truoble. I knew it.. but how? It was a warning.. Suddenly, WereGarurumon and Angemon were able to fend off Myotismon long enough for Matt and T.K. to run away safely. They both de-digivolved while Myotismon disappeared into the dense fog. The reporter finished her story and the T.V. turned to static.

Kari looked completely shocked. Her mouth was slightly opened. Worry etched on her face. She ran to Tai, burrying her face into his chest. "Is that the monster that is after you?" She asked quietly. Tai made a 'mhhm' sound. Her body tremebled lightly. "Please, Tai! Don't get hurt! I don't want that monster to hurt you! Or anyone!" Her sobbs echoed through the empty apartment. Tai held her close, whispering reassuring sayings in her ear. I sat on the couch, clutching my knees to my stomach, hiding my face in them. Poor Kari. Tai means everything to her. And I know how she feels. She needs him. He needs her. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe, to make sure they see each other again..

Tai knelt next to Kari, holding her cheeks lightly. "Hey, hey. Calm down. I'm going to be just fine. Agumon will protect me. So will my friends. And I'm going to protect them. But I'll always protect you. Wanna know why?" He gave her a playful smile. She put her hand to her chin, pondering on her answer. After a few more seconds, she finally gave up. Tai laughed lightly. "Cause you are my baby sister and I love you." Kari's face lit up. She hugged Tai, wiping her tears away.

The night wore on. Agumon and Biyomon lay on the floor with Miko. Kari insisted on sleeping on the couch with the phone, just in case T.K. called her. Tai led me into his room, shutting the door behind him. I hugged my arms to my body, looking at the floor. My fault.. "How are you feeling?" Tai's voice broke the silence.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep tears away. "He told me I would regret it.. It's my fault. " Tai looked confused. "Matt and T.K. were in danger because of me. Matt told me I would regret not 'seeing things clearly'. How he would do something I would regret. He put himself and T.K. in danger because of me.. Tai, it's my fault. Because of my feelings for you.." My voice cracked. It isn't fair. Why can't things just be easy for me. Once in my life, just please.. Just give me a sign that I'm doing something right for once. "Tai, I can't take that kind of pressure."

He looked troubled yet angry. His eyebrows furrowed, and he nearly punched the wall. Angry definitely. How many times do I have to tell you!? Start worrying about what you want. You are all that matters. Whatever Matt decided to do, that was on him. You can't blame yourself for every single thing that goes wrong. You have to be bigger than that. You are bigger than that. What matters now is stopping Myotismon. Save the world, then sort things out with Matt. Sora, I just want you to be happy. That's all I want. I'll always be here to help you. Don't ever think you're alone. I'll be here for you until the end. I love you."

I let him wrap his arms around my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck as I settled my head in the crook of his neck."I love you too, Tai." I whispered. I grew immensly tired all of a sudden. "Can we go to bed now?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, trying to hold back a yawn. Tai smiled and nodded his head. He quickly threw off his sweatshirt and sweatpants, leaving him in only his boxers. I shurgged my shoulders. Why not? We are all goibg to hell anyways. I stripped down so I was only in my bra and panties. Tai settled in under the covers close to the wall. I crawled in next to him, turning my back to him. He draped his arm around my waist, holding me there securely. Before I fell asleep, I quickly turned and kissed his lips lightly, earning a smile. Just as I was near sleep, the telephone blared. Looks like T.K. ended up calling Kari afterall. Young love. How cute.

**Alrighty. So hopefully everyone enjoyed. Sorry about the late update and the shortness of the chapter. Next one will be better. Anywho, review! -A**


	14. A Tragic Accident

Sleep was so close, yet the slamming open of the door drove it away quickly. I jumped slightly, feeling Tai's arm tighten around me. Kari walked over to us, holding the phone by her side. Tai and I gave her questioning looks. "Um.. Sora, your mom called. She sounded really upset and worried. She has been driving around all of Odaiba trying to find you. She called but I told her you weren't here. I'm not sure if that was the right thing to do but, I didn't want her to know if you didn't want her to." Kari whispered nervously. I sighed, leaning on my elbows, staring down at the pillow.

Is my mom really worried about me? Why would she be out there looking for me if she wasn't a little bit concerned. Or maybe she is just looking for me so she can dump me with my dad. He was coming to get me when I left. Whatever it is, I have to find out. I turned to Kari and smiled. "Thank you for covering for me Kari. It means a lot. You should head to bed. It is really late." She nodded her head, walking out of the bedroom. I sat up straight, holding my crest in my hand. It was radiating warmth, glowing a faint red. I could feel the crest pulse in rhythm with my heart beat. In a way, it calmed my nerves. Giving me hope that maybe, just maybe, my mom loves me. "Tai.. I have to go. Shr might need me." I said, barely above a whisper. He sat up next to me, lacing his arms around my waist, allowing me to lean my back against his chest.

Tai rested his chin on my shoulder, taking a deep breath. "I'll go with you." I shook me head. Kari needs him here. "Why not? Myotismon is out there, he could hurt you. Or even worse, kill you. Biyomon can't hold him off by herself even as Garudamon. You saw what happened to Matt and T.K. I won't let that happen to you. Sora, I just care about you too much to take that risk. Can't you go in the morning? When people are actually there so he might not be as tempted to attack you? Or I can call your mom back and she can pick you up in the morning. I won't let you leave alone." His grip around my waist tightened.

My hand made its way to his cheek, caressing it softly. "Tai, I know you're worried but.. there is a chance that my mom wants me to come home. A chance that she might actually forgive me for being a terrible daughter. I can't make her wait any longer. But I won't drag you into this. Which is why you're staying here with Kari." He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "She is still pretty shaken up from that news report. She is scared and needs you here. Tai, Kari is more important than me. It isn't that far of a walk anyway. I've done it a million times before. I will be fine. Biyomon will protect me. She has fended him off before, she can do it again if need be."

"That was before a giant vampire Digimon was rampaging the city, trying to kill any of the Digidestined. At least take Agumon with you. He might be able to help. I just don't want anything bad to-" My lips silenced him, connecting to his gently. I pulled away, running my fingers through his hair.

"Agumon is staying here. Without you, he can't digivolve. And without him, you are complecey defenseless. What if Myotismon attacked you and Kari? No, he is staying with you, and you are staying here. I'll call you tomorrow, and we can meet everyone else. We have to figure out our next move before civilians get hurt by Myotismon's henchmen." I pried myself from his grasp, pulling on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. I grabbed my things and let Tai walk me to the door.

He opened the door, but before I could even step out, his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his chest. His bare chest was warm, comforting my goosebumped covered arms. Not that I had them because I was cold. More like I was practically shaking out of my skin from nerves. What if it is just wishful thinking. Is it really worth it? Well.. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

My head rested on Tai's chest while his chin rested on the top of my head. I could feel his heart beat against mine, creating an unsteady rhythm. One last time, I squeezed his slightly, never wanting to let go. "I will see you tomorrow. I'll be fine. Try and get some sleep." I could feel him nod against my head. "Tell Kari I said goodnight as well." No response. I pulled away, looking at his eyes. They held concern but prickled with anger. I sighed deeply, removing myself from his grasp, making my way to the door, Biyomon right behind me. Not two seconds after taking a step outside, I felt empty. The door had not closed yet, so I whipped around, calling Tai's name somewhat urgently. He cocked his eyebrow. I leaned upward, my lips connecting with his every so lightly, waiting to see if it was the right move. After all, I'm still kinda new to all of this..

Confidence surged through me as he pushed down slightly, adding more force. We both pulled away, a small smile forming on our lips. "Please, be careful.." He whispered. I nodded my head and turned to walk when his hand grabbed my elbow. My head turned to meet his. "I love you, Sora." He said sheepishly, his cheeks growing pink. It warmed my heart, surging tingles through my body each time he says it.

"Same to you, lyubov moya." I whispered. He cocked an eyebrow, obviously confused by what I said. "It means 'my love' in Russian." He smiled and kissed my cheek softly. His hand released my elbow and I began walking towards the stairs. The streetlights gave off just enough light so that I could see where my feet were landing as I walked. Although the dense fog was making it extremely hard to see more than a few feet in front of me.

Biyomon stayed close to me as we walked, sometimes latching to my leg when a dog barked or when there was a mysterious sound. Not being able to see 5 feet in front of me wasn't helping the situation. There was a loud crack somewhere off in the distance. Biyomon yelped, jumping into my arms. I just barely caught her. Another loud could be heared. It is coming from where I came.. I wonder what it coulde-

"Sora?" I turned. Matt stood infront of me, a cut apparent on his lip and cheek. His clothes had tears on them. Tsunomon slept in Matt's arms, probably exhausted. "Sora.. Im so so-"

"Ohh gods! Are you okay?" I asked jogging over to him, placing Biyomon down. "This.. this is my fault.. You wouldn't have gotten in this trouble if it was not for me." I held my stomach, feeling guilt. Matt took a step towards me. Biyomon stood infront of me protectively, causing Matt to stop in his tracks. A sigh left his mouth.

"Biyo, I'm not going to hurt her. I never should have before. I did something terribly wrong and I have to live with it for the rest of my life. After I slapped you, I realized how hideous of a person I had become. I never should have put my hands on you. Not at the park, not ever. I had lost all sight of my crest. Even when I faught with Tai, I knew we would make up because we were that good of friends. But when he admitted to me that he had a thing for you.. I got so angry at him. And at you. Then, my crest mean't nothing. I had a hard time seeing him as my friend. And then I met Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon. They reminded me of Tai and me. Best friends, partners in crime. So when Myotismon ordered them to attack T.K. and me, they refused.. It showed me that they knew what Myotismon wanted was wrong. I felt a sort of 'connection' with them. When Myotismon destroyed them, I felt like I was losing two friends and my crest began to glow, allowing Garurumon to digivolve. Once Myotismon disappeared, I finally felt one again with my crest. Thats why I came here.. to apologize. Your mom called my house so I figured you'd be out here somewhere. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for what I've done to hurt you, and quite frankly, I don't blame you if you don't, but I just have to say that I truly am sorry. Sorry for hurting you, sorry for putting you down, sorry for making you think you were anything less than perfect. Because you are perfect. I just want you to live up to your true potential. I am so utterly sorry. Sora, can you ever forg-" I cut him off, wrapping my arms around his neck, careful not to crash into Tsunomon. My head rested on his shoulder.

I believe him. His apology is from the heart. I can understand where his hatred in coming from. I felt hatred towards my mother. Now I just want to make sure she is alright. In a way, our difficulties are similar. So I can forgive him. He was blinded by hate, much like I was. But he was able to break free and realize his wrongs. That is where he is better. Anyone who can realize their own faults and confess, is truly brave. "I forgive you, Matt. You need not say more. I am just glad we can be friends again. What matters is that you owned up to everything. You're a better person than you think you are. Please, don't forget that. But you should head home. Tsunomon looks exhausted. Another run in from Myotismon won't be good for him." I took a step back from him. He wore a look of awe.

"I was terrible to you Sora. How can you forgive me so easily? Scream at me! Hit me! Do something!" He seemed distressed.

My smile was weary. "I did do something. I forgave you. Just accept it." I chuckled softly. He sighed, but smiled softly.

"Thank you Sora.. For everything. You've helped me truly understand why I was chosen for the Crest of Friendship. I can't even begin to thank you enough." I nodded my head, happy that Matt has finally found his way. "I could walk you home if you want. You never know when Myotismon could attack." He offered.

I shook me head. "No, I'll be fine. Tsunomon needs food and rest. Take care of him. Biyomon and I will be fine. But thank you." I said softly. He nodded, and began walking towards his dad's house. The rest of the walk home was quiet. Biyomon stayed cautious the whole way, but once again, I was somewhat distracted by a nagging pain in my stomach. The same thing happened when Matt was in trouble.. I hope it is nothing bad..

* * *

By the time I walked into the house, my mother was putting her car keys on the key holder. Biyomon was waiting outside my window. When I closed the door, my mom whipped around to face me. For a moment, it seemed like she was about to hug me, yet she stopped hesitently. Instead she crossed her arms, the look of worry still in her eyes. They were puffy and red. Tears stained her flushed cheeks. "Where have you been young lady?" There was a hint of anger in her voice.

Was I wrong about her intentions..? Was it all just a false hope that maybe my mother actually cared about me? "I am speaking to you Sora. Answer me!" Probably.

"I left. Just like you told me to. Where I was is none of your business, considering I'm barely your daughter. Why did you come looking for me anyway? I was told to leave, so why did you bother finding me?"

Instead of hearing something like 'You're my daughter and I couldn't stand losing you.' I heard, "I was looking for you so I could bring you home and tell you something important." I gave her a questioning look. As she spoke, her eyes watered and her voice was incredibly shaky. "Sora.. there has been a tragic accident. Y-your father got in a car crash on his way here to pick you up. It was instant death. Sora, your father is dead."

**Alright, so weird twist at the ending. Just thought it would make the story more interesting in my opinion. Anyway, hoped everyone liked it. -A**


	15. Stay Safe

"Tai.. please. Come on baby, pick up.." I clutched the phone to my ear, breathing unevenly. "Gods, please Tai.. I need you right now." My voice cracked. It's my fault that he is dead. Why did it have to be this way? It isn't fair! "Tai, please!" I cried out, letting the phone slip through my fingers, crashing to my bedroom floor. My knees went weak. I felt a hollowness in the pit of my stomach, slowly expanding throughout my body.

Biyomon ran to my side. It seemed like she was trying to say something, yet all I heard was an unpleasent ringing. Bile. I ran to the bathroom, hunched over the toilet, and let everything out. Tears sprang from my eyes. Why am I crying? I barely knew him. He abandoned us. Does he deserve my angst? Even if he doesn't, I just can't shake the idea that it is my fault. He is dead because I didn't listen to my mother. I practically killed him. More bile.

My throat burned terribly. Biyomon stood by my side, patting my back. When I finished, I flushed the toilet. As I tried to stand, my knees buckled, causing me to collapse on the tile floor. A sharp pain bolted through my body. Tears fell down my cheeks as I lay on the bitter cold floor, clutching my arms to my chest.

I thought my mom wanted to make amends. I thought she wanted me back as I daughter. I thought I would be getting a parent back. But instead, I lost one.

* * *

At some point in the night, Biyo had crawled into my arms, accompanying me as I slept. I awoke, immediately feeling the soreness spread through my muscles. Maybe crying myself to sleep on the tile floor wasn't the best idea. Biyo lay sound asleep. It must be pretty early. The sun is barely over the horizon. I picked Biyomon up carefully, placing her on my bed. She needs her rest. And I need to clear my mind. Maybe if I go play some soccer, I can clear my mind. I can't get the look on my mother's face when she told me out of my mind. It is like it has been burned into my memory. Haunting me forever.

I walked to my dresser, slipping into fresh panties and a sports bra. After a few seconds of debating, I decided to just throw on a yellow tank top, and light blue jean shorts. Before I stepped out of my room, I clipped my barrette in my hair, then placed my blue hat on top.

I listened for a brief moment, trying to figure out if my mother was awake. Sure enough, I could hear the sink running. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of my room, closing the door quietly. Not wanting to attract any attention to myself. As I walked through the small hallway, I passed the kitchen. Soft crying could be heard faintly. My heart wrenched. Hot tears awaited to spill from my eyes. But I can't let it happen. I have to be strong.

The sink turned off. I froze in my tracks, afraid my mother had seen me. Of course, she has. "Sora, where are you going?" I turned to her. She wasn't completely looking at me. But from what I could see, her eyes were red and puffy. My heart started to race, my crest pulsing, meeting its pace. My mother really loved my father.. even after he left us. I've caught her looking at old picture books. When she would go to sleep, I would look at her pictures of when they had gotten married. She was so beautiful. They were the perfect couple. But then he left.. And my mom went into depression.

If it weren't for Tai and Ms. Kamiya, I don't think I would have survived. The memories brought tears to my eyes. And before I could stop them, they rolled down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry I'm a terrible daughter. I just want you to love me!" I cried. My mother stared at me, shock etched on her face. Before she could yell at me, I ran out the door, nearly falling down the stairs. Tears blurred my vision and the dense fog made it difficult to see where I was placing my feet. But finally, I was able to make it to the soccer field. "I forgot my ball.." I mentally slapped myself for forgetting.

Everything has just turned to shit. So suddenly, my world has just flipped upside down. But if we can't stop Myotismon, it won't matter. He will kill us all. Starting with the Digidestined. He'll do it for all to see. A cold shiver ran down my back. No.. No! We can't let it come to that! We will stop Myotismon! He won't succeed. We will make sure of that.

I walked around the field for a while. Letting the fragrance of Cherry Blossoms flow around me. Yet, no birds sang. Which is unusual. But now that I think about it.. no kids are here either. This place is filled with people. Always. It doesn't matter when. Why is there no one here? "There! We've missed one!" Huh? "Don't let her get away! Attack her!" Wait what!?

"No, please! Ahhhhh!"

* * *

**Tai's P.O.V.**

"Agumon, digivolve!" I punched a Bakemon, sending him flying across the room. There are so many. They are all just flowing into the apartment. I heard a shriek from the living room. "Kari!" As I busted through the door, two Bakemon dropped Kari and scampered off. "Greymon! Get us outta here!" I grabbed Kari and we hopped onto Greymon's back.

Getting out of the apartment wasn't exactly graceful. Since Greymon is so big, he practically destroyed half the complex. I could swear I heard my mom yelling our names as Greymon ran through the city. Getting Kari to safety is top priority. Considering she is my little sister, and the eighth Digidestined. Hopefully my mom stays safe from all of this. Gatomon and Wizardmon went to find Kari's crest but never returned. I can tell she is worried but she has to be kept secret. I'm keeping her Digivice just in case we get captured.

But why are Bakemon attacking people now? They tried to take Kari.. What is Myotismon planning? Whatever it is, it can't be good. We have to stop him. I just hope Sora is okay. I have to find her. If I lost her.. I don't think I could live. All these years.. I never noticed it but she was my rock. She was always there for me when I needed her. Sora never let me down. Once I get Kari to safety, I'll go find her, and we will rally up the Digidestined. Then its 'bye bye Myotismon.' We can do this.

"Greymon! Over there!" I pointed to an alley. There was a building next to it under construction. No one will find Kari here. I slid off Greymon's back, holding Kari close. We ran into the building. Good, no Bakemon.

Kari trembled slightly. Tears were present in her eyes. "Hey. Hey, hey. Don't cry, Kari. You're going to be just fine. I need you to be strong. You need to stay hidden while Greymon and I go find the other Digidestined. I would take you but if Myotismon finds out you're the eighth Digidestined, real bad things are going to happen." I explained softly, hugging her tightly. I have to keep her safe. I promised her I would protect her. I have to go though. If only-

"Tai!" Matt waved from a distance, riding Garurumon. Why is he here? I can't decide if I want to beat him up, or if I'm relieve to see him safe. Both, definitely. "Mimi and Sora. They've been captured." Fuck! Ohh man. This is bad.I have to get to them. "No word on Izzy, Joe, or T.K..." His words were laced with worry. I know how he feels right now. "Tai, I'm sorry. I also apologized to Sora. I was totally wro-"

I placed my hand on his shoulder, smiling slightly. He nodded his head. "Watch Kari. Keep her safe. I'll find the girls." Matt nodded his head. I walked to Kari. "Remember, be strong. I love you." I reminded her. She nodded and hugged me tightly, which I returned. Greymon got ready and I hopped onto his back. He began running to the Convention Center.

Please.. stay safe.

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

"Look how shiny! Give it!" A Bakemon grabbed at the barrette in my hair. When they attacked me at the soccer field, I somehow lost my hat in the mess. Instinctively, I covered the barrette with one hand, punching the Bakemon with the other. Asshole. Bakemon have been stealing kids from their homes, and bringing them to the Convention Center. Myotismon captured the eighth child's Digimon. It turned out to be that Gatomon from before. He is going to pick through each kid, interogating Gatomon until he finds the eighth Digidestined. Hopefully the kid isn't here.

But I shouldn't be here either.. I've managed to get this far. If only my plan followed through earlier. We were almost out. But of course everything turned to shit. But I managed to slip away. And now I have to at least try to get out of here. Yet this damn Bakemon keep trying to steal my barrette! I punched him, sending him flying into the wall. Knocked out. Good! Now I can-

Two Bakemon grabbed me from the back. I struggled furiously. Except I couldn't shake them off. Then I saw who was approaching us. Phantomon. "Ahh, I see you've captured one of the Digidestined. Very well done. Now, hold her still. With this young lady dead, there won't be a need to find the eighth Digidestined." He held his golden scythe to my neck, drawing some blood. I growled slightly. "This may hurt." He cackled.

"WAIT!" One of the Bakemon cried out. Phantomon stopped, and looked at the Bakemon. "We've been ordered to take her straight to Myotismon. _Alive._"

Phantomon seemed to consider this, looking a bit too disappointed. He sighed. "Very well. See to it that she is given to Lord Myotismon." He pulled his scythe away, glaring down at me. "Consider yourself lucky, girl." He turned and flowed away.

I can't be taken to Myotismon. I just can't. But before I could fight, a familiar voice rang. "Sora!" Biyo? "Ohh Sora! I'm so glad you're safe!" Why does the Bakemon sound like Biyomon? It lifted the sheet off its head. Biyomon had been hiding under it. She hugged me tightly. I soo owe her one for this! But.. who is under the other sheet? After hesitantly pulling off the sheet, my mother looked at me with teary eyes. M-mom? " We found your hat at the soccer field. Your mom was determined to find you!" Biyomon chirped.

Is it true..? I looked to my mom. "I was so worried about you. I don't want to lose my baby girl." She sobbed. I ran into her arms, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel unwanted. I'm so sorry, baby girl. I love you."

I smiled into her shoulder. "I love you too, Mom." I could have hugged her forever. I finally got my mother back. But the world needs to be saved, and we have company! "Mom! Behind you!" A group of Bakemon charged at us. Out of the blue, my mom pulled out a baseball bat. How the hell?

"Run! Get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" N-no! How can I leave her here? I opened my mouth to object but she interrupted. "Sora, I know what I'm doing. Please, get out of here. They need you to save the world" I took a step backwards. My mother smiled at me. "Ohh! I almost forgot." She tossed me my hat. "Be brave, sweetie." I nodded my head confidently.

"Biyomon" I yelled. I jumped from the railing, free falling.

"... to, Birdramon!" Birdramon caught me in her foot. I turned back to my mom.

Bakemon grabbed her hands. "I'll come back for you!" I shouted. Mom...

A battle was taking place in front of the Convention center. Myotismon against.. is that- Lillymon! I couldn't see what happened but Lillymon turned a sickly gray color. It was as if she were turned to stone. "Birdramon! We have to save her!" Birdramon swooped down using Meteor Wing. It caught Myotismon off guard and Birdramon was able to snatch Lillymon from his grasp.

Now we just have to find the others. I know Mimi had be captured.. But I have no idea about everyone else. Maybe we could use the Digivice to find- I looked below us. An orange dinosaur with blue stripes ran through the city. It's Greymon! So that means- Tai! "Birdramon. Fly down to Greymon!" As we floated to the ground, Greymon came to a hault. Before Birdramon fully landed, I jumped from her foot, landing on the ground harsly. Not even caring, I ran to Greymon. Tai slid from Greymon's back. I ran into Tai's arms, relief washing over me. He is safe.. He isn't dead. Unwanted tears began to leak from my eyes. I buried my head in his chest. "Tai.. you're okay." His arms gripped my waist tightly. "You aren't hurt." I sniffled. I have to stop crying before he sees me. I can mourn my father later. The people I love need me to be focused. So that's what I have to do.

"I'm so relieved. When I found out you had been captured.. I could barely control myself. I thought they were going to kill you." His voice cracked. I sighed sadly, pulling away slightly so I could look at him.

"Phantomon almost did." Tai's eyes wandered to my neck. The blood had clotted yet there were still dried blood stains. My shirt soaked some of the blood up, leaving a stain. Fear crossed his eyes momentarily. "But, I'm fine. Yet, I can't say the same for Mimi. She is still in there. We have to go and save her." I tried walking to Birdramon but Tai wouldn't let me go.

He shook his head. "No. I'm going alone." I tried arguing with him, but he stopped me. "They will notice you. They won't know I'm a Digidestined. I will come back to you. I promise." He smiled slightly. "Go to the building under construction a few blocks down from here. Watch after Kari. She is scared and I know you can calm her down." I sighed but nodded my head. There is no way I can talk him out of this. He craddled my face carefully. His lips touched mine gently, a perfect fit. Too short. He pulled away and ran to Greymon. Greymon began to run towards the Convention center.

I walked to Birdramon, standing on her foot, gripping the base of her leg tightly. She flapped her wings and began to rise into the fog polluted air. I turned my head to look at the fading image of Greymon. "Please.. Please stay safe."

**Alright. Sorry for the late update, I've been in Florida playing softball and I've had no time to do anything. So hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter. -A**


End file.
